The Kissing Booth
by apples-a-day
Summary: Emma is stuck manning the kissing booth as a last minute replacement. But no one knows that, especially not Regina, who is there at her friend's insistence. One thing leads to another, and all of a sudden things take a very different turn, one that nobody could've expected.
1. The Replacement

**I was actually surprised at how many people liked this story!**

**So as promised, it's becoming its own fic, after starting as a prompt-fill for Swan Queen Week.**

**For those that hadn't read it before, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma was sure she heard wrong. This was clearly a joke. The line must've somehow gotten warped and the words distorted. Maybe she said bitching booth. Yeah, she could definitely handle a round of people complaining to her, anything would probably sound better than this.<p>

"You're kidding, right?" Her mouth was dry.

Mary Margaret's laugh on the other end of the line confirmed her suspicions. She didn't hear it wrong.

"Is this some sort of crazy complicated way of setting me up with someone?"

"No no, but the guy that was supposed to be doing this got a cold and he can't exactly take part in this."

Emma groaned. The things she did for family.

"Fine. But you owe me one."

Her mother's squeals and repeated expressions of gratitude made Emma smile despite herself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>"Come on Regina! Try to have a little bit of fun!" Kathryn was at it again.<p>

She turned to glare at her friend, but before she could say anything, Henry was running up to meet them, and nearly knocked the wind out of her.

"Mom!"

"Hello Henry," Regina hugged him closer to her. "Are you enjoying the fair so far?"

"Yeah! It's real fun, you have to try out Granny's cotton candy, it's amazing!"

Regina smiled fondly at him. "I'll make sure to do so."

Henry grinned at her and then ran off, seeing one of his friends from school.

Rounding off on her friend again, Kathryn hooked an arm around Regina's arm, and started leading her into the fair. "Come on Regina, I even bought you tickets for the kissing booth. I hear Eddie is a great kisser, he's single, and he used to be a prince!"

"Why are you under the impression I need to find love? Actually, why would you think Eddie would fall for me at the kissing booth? He'd probably take one good look at me and run scared."

"First of all honey, you need to get yourself some love in your life. And no," Kathryn could see her friend about to protest, and beat her to the punch, "saying that Henry is everything you need is absolutely not true. Second, we come from a land where kissing is the ultimate sign of love. What better way to fall in love than to kiss. Third, it's gonna be dark in there! He won't see who you are! Come on, what could you possibly lose?"

Regina really didn't have anything to counter, and grudgingly took the offered kissing booth ticket, stalking off to where the line was. She'd be here for a while.

* * *

><p>Emma was really glad she had had enough common sense to stuff some mouthwash into her bag before coming here. Clearly fairytale characters didn't know of something called dental hygiene. She was going to kill her mother for this.<p>

She checked her phone, only 5 more minutes and then break time. She needed food, and hoped that whatever garlic delicacy she had tasted from at least half of the customers wasn't the only thing being served, otherwise she'd really puke. Emma could bet a lot of money that Eddie was probably faking this. How convenient the guy managed to get down with a cold in the middle of summer.

Thankfully the lady customers were much more well mannered and cleaner than the guys. Though when the girls found out that it wasn't Eddie, the magical kisser, on the other side, they were less than pleased. The guys took the change in person much more in stride, although she would've been happier with a little less tongue.

The next guy that came in was fumbling around trying to find her. The room wasn't too deep but apparently it was a tradition in the Enchanted Forest to have the kissing booth in the dark, and so they continued that tradition here. She didn't mind, she was sure glad that afterwards she wouldn't have people chasing after her hoping to snag a date with her after a kiss.

Once he found her, he got straight to the point and smacked his lips onto hers, like they were magnets, and stayed there. Well this was awkward. After a few seconds, he let go and left. At least the awkward kissers finished pretty fast, she'd hate to have to deal with awkward tonguing.

After such a long time in the dark, her sight had adjusted to the point where she could see pretty well in the dark, but at that particular moment, she was sure she was seeing things.

Regina Mills was walking towards her, a purposeful stride in her step, and stopped right in front of her. She fidgeted with her hands for a second, as if contemplating whether she was really going to do this. Putting two hands on either side of her face, Regina latched her lips onto Emma's.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't liking this.

And she'd be really lying if she said she didn't deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

She was damn sure Regina had no idea who she was kissing, since she was certain the other woman wouldn't be caught dead in this situation.

* * *

><p>Regina deepened the kiss, feeling powerful arms wrap around her.<p>

She ignored the feelings of confusion. This was clearly not Eddie. Although she had never really talked to him, she knew the handsome man was always sporting a stubble, or some kind of facial hair. This skin was smooth, and the hair long.

As they broke for air, and as her eyes opened again, adjusting to the darkness, she could see the faint silhouette of her kisser and Regina realized that she had been kissing a woman. She couldn't tell who it was, but damn she wanted to find out so badly, but her kisser was mute, perhaps on purpose.

"Okay sorry everyone, but the Kissing Booth is closing for half an hour for lunch break! I will give you a number so that you can go grab a bite and retain your spot!" Mary Margaret's voice outside the tent made Regina jump, but she smiled and closed her eyes as she felt a hand caress her cheek, and kiss her gently again.

"Emma! You can go on break! Thanks again for doing this! I'll save you a spot at our table." Regina's eyes shot open. No, no way. She jumped back from the kisser, feeling her cheeks flaming.

"Ms. Swan?" Regina cursed herself for how the question came out, in a weak little voice.

"The one and only." Emma didn't even sound ashamed of herself, and Regina realized that, spending so much time in the dark, Emma could probably have seen her the entire time.

Without responding, Regina practically ran out of the tent.

Seeing her friend, she made a beeline for Kathryn.

Kathryn saw her coming and flashed her a grin. "Whoa, what's up with the red cheeks? You could put a tomato to shame!"

Regina took a deep breath, willing her voice to sound calm. "I just came from the Kissing Booth."

The blonde jumped up, her grin growing wider. "And? How did it go? Did he sweep you off your feet?"

Regina realized her friend thought she had flushed cheeks from a compliment of a good kiss. Well, the kiss wasn't bad...no. She would not entertain such thoughts. "It wasn't Eddie at the booth."

"Oh? Who was it?"

If Regina's cheeks could get any redder, they probably did as she said, "Emma Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up in a jiffy!<strong>


	2. Just Say It

**As promised the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Emma walked over to the lunch tables, but before heading to where she saw her family sitting, she went over to Ruby, friend and confidante, and also the only person who would be able to help her without giving her a weird look.<p>

"Hey Em, how's the Kiss-" A surprised yelp interrupted Ruby's question as Emma wordlessly dragged her friend away from where she was helping Granny serve lunch, taking both of them to a more secluded space. Or well, as secluded as they could get in this fair.

As soon as they got there, Emma let her friend go, and turned to face her, saying, "I need advice."

"What did you do?" Ruby had a smirk on her face. She could see Emma's embarrassment, nudging her to answer.

"I might've...kissed Regina."

Ruby didn't even bat an eyelash. "Isn't that the point of the Kissing Booth?"

"No, well yes! But that's not what I mean. Regina came in to get her kiss, but she didn't know it was me, but then Mary Margaret was outside telling everyone it was lunch break, and she was still standing there so I, well, I kissed her again." Emma had started to pace as she talked, hands making wild gestures as she tried to explain to her friend exactly what had happened.

"And? Did she kiss you back?"

"Well, right at that moment, Mary Margaret told me it was my break, and called me by name so that Regina found out who I was, and then she ran off before I could say anything." Now Emma looked deflated, standing still, her arms swinging a bit, fists drumming onto her legs, waiting for Ruby's reaction.

Ruby knew what this was about. It wasn't just about the fact that they kissed. "Do you like her?"

"Well yes, but-"

"No but's! Go after her, woman!" Ruby practically started shoving the blonde back towards the fair. "You two are worse than teenagers."

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled as she thanked Ruby and went back towards the fair. Now she just had to find an ex-Evil Queen. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

><p>Emma was sure she jinxed herself. She couldn't find neither hair nor hide of the brunette, or of anyone who would know where she would be. After 15 minutes of fruitless searching, she finally found someone. Kathryn.<p>

Running up to the other blonde, Emma let out a breathless "Hey."

"Hey Emma! Great fair this year huh?" Emma could tell the other woman was trying her best to make small talk. Regina had talked to her, she was certain.

"Where's Regina?"

Kathryn's eyes widened. "I- uh..."

"Just a reminder, lie detector." She pointed to her own head, tapping it gently.

Regina's friend sighed dejectedly, motioning her head out of the fair. "She went back home but-" she grabbed Emma's arm before the Sheriff could leave. "Look, Regina doesn't need anyone else letting her down. She needs someone that will care for her and just...don't hurt her, okay?"

Emma smiled widely. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She left the fair at a run, heading over to the Mayor's white house, smiling as she saw the car parked outside. Chances were, Regina would be in there. She went up the walkway to the front door, and knocked once she got there. Emma tried to prepare for all the possibilities that would happen once the door opened. What she didn't plan for, was that the door wouldn't open.

Emma knocked once more, and rang the doorbell for good measure. No answer.

She weighted her options. Could Regina be aware that it was her at the door, and was trying to avoid her? Most likely. Yelling wouldn't work, she'd probably sound crazed, and someone would hear her, and then go running to Mary Margaret to try and knock some sense into her. Confessing her love to an ex-Evil Queen? Nonsense.

So she did the next best thing. She took out her phone, and dialed the number of the house she was standing in front of.

Emma heard the phone ring once, twice, thrice, and silently gave props to Regina for still not picking up. The answering machine answered her after a few more rings, and after the beep, the blonde took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Hey Regina, I'm kinda guessing you're avoiding me, because I'm pretty sure you're home, and yet I've tried to ring your doorbell, knock on your door, and call your house, but no answer. Look, I want to talk to you about our...our kiss. You sort of ran off after you found out it was me, not before that, even though the Kissing Booth only was for one small kiss.

"I'm not sure if you ran away because you were disgusted or scared or what, but if we could just talk, because truth is, I liked the kiss. Even the second one that got cut off abruptly. So if you want, I'm still standing in front of your house." Emma hung up the phone and waited.

After a few minutes, she resigned herself to believing Regina wasn't interested. She turned around and started to walk back out, not even hearing the door open, or the heels that were on the woman purposefully striding over to her. What she did notice though, was someone grabbing her arm and turning her around quickly.

And what she _definitely_ noticed, was a hand snaking up to caress her cheek as she was kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter, which will be brand new, will be up in a few days, or as soon as I manage to finish it!<strong>

**I also had to edit the summary to include a bit more, since it otherwise looks a bit flat.**

**Also this fic will be much happier than other fics, so less drama and all that jazz, but it will feature some obstacles!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this!**


	3. Seconds

**Wow! I'm surprised at the amazing feedback I got for this! I'm flattered everyone's interested in this story!**

**So here we go! More fluff and fun for everyone!**

* * *

><p>It didn't even matter they were outside in front of Regina's house. They kissed deeply, with no hurry or care in the world of where they were and who might see. Thankfully, because of the fair, the entire town was at the park, so they were able to have their moment in peace and quiet.<p>

They broke for air, and rested their foreheads together, both content that maybe, for once, things could go better for them.

Until Emma's phone started to buzz, loudly drawing them back to reality.

The blonde looked at the caller ID and answered with a barely audible sigh. "Hey Mary Margaret-"

Regina was still standing within Emma's personal space, hands had slid down her cheeks and her wrists were now lightly resting on her shoulders, so she heard the frantic response of the other woman. "Where are you? Lunch break is over and you're needed at the tent! You didn't even eat lunch!"

"Right, uh- I was uhm-"

"Don't worry, Ruby explained everything."

"She did?" Regina saw Emma pale at the thought. If the brunette had to take a guess, she'd say that Ruby knew where exactly Emma was.

"Yes, she told me you and Regina were talking politics or something. Now come on and get back here! Everyone's back in the line and it's super long!"

With that she hung up, and Emma pocketed the device again, her hands once more going to rest on Regina's hips. "Duty calls. I'll see you later?"

Regina nodded, lightly biting her lip. Emma pecked her on the lips, and left, jogging back towards the fair.

But Regina had a plan, and slowly walked after the Sheriff.

* * *

><p>Emma was ready for this day to be over. She'd been here for an hour and she was pretty sure most people were here for seconds. Were people that desperate for kisses?<p>

After a particularly drunk client who shoved his tongue just a little bit too far, Emma turned to her mouthwash, wanting to rinse her mouth of everything that even resembled him. Thankfully Ruby had put a bucket in the tent so she could rinse it out. As she was drying her mouth, she heard someone else come in.

Before she could turn around and face them, she felt gentle hands grab her by the shoulders, turn her around, and kiss her. She smiled into the kiss as she realized just who she was kissing.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Emma asked as they broke apart.

"You wish." Although it was dark, she could see Regina's smirk.

"Says the woman who went in an hour-long lineup to kiss me."

Regina responded with another kiss, one that apparently lasted too long, since the person who had been behind Regina in the lineup asked, still outside. "Uh hello? Do I come in now?"

They shared a small laugh. Emma called out, "Just a minute!" To Regina, she said, "Man, can't catch a break today."

"Don't worry, the lineup closed with just a few people behind me. I think your mother started to realize that way too many people were going in for another round."

"I guess she's making up for 28 plus years of protective mother mode."

Regina smiled, "Probably. But anyway, after you're done, maybe you, Henry and I can walk around the fair?"

"Sounds good." With a last kiss, Regina left the tent, and Emma was back to playing the secret kisser.

* * *

><p>"Well that wasn't so bad was it?"<p>

Emma gave her mom a look. "I know I probably shouldn't say this to you because you're my mom, but what half of Storybrooke looks like they need is to get laid. The other half need kissing lessons!"

As Emma had predicted, Mary Margaret blanched her and admonished her with a cry of "Emma!"

"It's true! Thank goodness I brought mouthwash; they also all need to learn dental hygiene. Does Storybrooke even have a dentist?"

Mary Margaret shook her head with a laugh. "Okay it was a bad idea, I get it. We'll make it up to you."

Emma pretended to ponder it for a moment and then settled with, "Make that terrible, and okay, I might accept an apology if it comes with bear claws."

Mary Margaret playfully smacked her daughter's arm in response. They were walking though the fair, where the entire town was relishing in the days of the past and their traditions. After a few minutes of silence, Mary Margaret asked, "So what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

"Gonna hang out with Henry and Regina." Emma's response was breezy, but she knew the older woman's name would ring bells for her mom.

"Regina? Why?"

"Because of Henry. Look, neither Regina nor I want to keep fighting about Henry, we've both realized the other isn't going anywhere, so we're going to do right by him." Although Emma wasn't sure if the kisses changed their relationship — Emma sincerely hoped it would, but she didn't want to pressure — she was certain the adopted mother of her son was probably on the same wavelength regarding Henry, despite not having really breached that topic.

Mary Margaret looked convinced, which didn't mean that she liked the fact that her daughter would be spending a lot of time with Regina, even it was for Henry's sake. "Just remember-"

"Be careful; yeah Mary Margaret, I got it, don't worry." Emma gave a small wave to her mom as they parted ways, and she went off to go find Regina and Henry.

It didn't take long to find them; Henry was trying to prove his throwing skills by pelting the softball at some empty bottles, with some success. After quietly making her way over, Emma lightly nudged Regina's arm, coming to stand beside her.

Regina's first reaction was of shock. She had been so into seeing her son playing, she didn't even notice the Sheriff coming to stand beside her until contact was made. Emma saw that Regina relaxed substantially at seeing her. Probably because the dirty looks would be keyed down having the Sheriff in tow.

"Hey Emma! Want to throw this last ball?" Henry held out the ball, seeing both his mothers standing a little ways off.

Emma smiled and shook her head. "All yours, kid."

Henry pelted the ball with all his might and missed the mark entirely. Both women still congratulated Henry for getting 2 out of the 3 bottles knocked down, and they took off with a walk together.

The young boy saw that both of his moms seemed in high spirits, and especially nice with each other. He was super curious as to what caused the slight shift in attitude, but he didn't dare ask just in case neither of them had realized it and would close back up the minute it was pointed out. So he did the next best thing; he took Regina's hand in his left hand, Emma's on his right, and smiled at each of them in turn, getting both to smile in response.

What he missed was that both women also smiled at each other with the impromptu gesture by their son.

* * *

><p>Emma and Regina were once again alone. Henry was off with David and Mary Margaret, who promised him a superb view of the upcoming fireworks, but both women had declined.<p>

The blonde really wanted to find out where their relationship stood as of now, but she also didn't want to risk upsetting their careful balance. After the curse broke, Regina was barely seen. She was still mayor, since no one else dared to take the job as they had no experience, but apart from Town Hall and sometimes Granny's diner, no one really saw her. She kept conversation to a bare minimum and cold.

Although Emma's interactions with the Mayor were a little bit less frigid, it was a far cry from what Regina had with Henry or even Kathryn. The kiss, and all the subsequent kisses after that, had been completely unexpected, but very much welcome.

Emma had had her crush on the Mayor for quite a while now, but she never even dared to entertain the idea that maybe the feeling was reciprocated.

So she took a shot. She saw there was no one around them, probably everyone was getting ready for the fireworks, and took Regina's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers together.

The brunette looked at their hands and then at Emma. Seeing the goofy grin on the blonde prompted her to gently squeeze her hand and smile back.

"So uh-" Emma had stopped walking, facing Regina, trying to figure out how to word her question.

"Yes?" The other woman looked at her expectantly, willing her to continue.

"Do you- I mean, I know we kissed and everything, and I'm hoping that means that maybe, you like me too, so I'm wondering if perhaps you wanted to go out with me? It's totally cool if you don't, I'm probably just reading things wrong and I hope it doesn't destroy our current relationship-"

She was cut off with a swift kiss from Regina.

As they broke apart, Regina smiled. "Of course I do."

Emma's grin was threatening to take over her face with how wide it was. Regina knew, right there and then, that she wanted to be the cause of such radiant smiles.

They wasted no time with saying anything else, automatically going back to kissing each other, just as the fireworks started going off.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was this chapter!<strong>

**Of course I had to end it with the fireworks, the cliche was just begging to happen.**

**Next up more fluff and general silliness from the Swan-Mills family!**

**Just to clarify some things, this takes a complete AU after the curse broke, no crazy Cora or Pan or anything. The curse broke, people got kind of used to things, but as you can tell, they are a tad homesick.**

**Also as you can tell, people are somewhat wary of Regina. It's not "BURN THE WITCH DOWN!" or anything extreme like that, but come on, she was the Evil Queen and had an entire town cursed for 28 years, I'm pretty sure people won't even trust her with a spoon for a while. They're waiting for the second shoe to fall.**

**As for my next fic, I actually got a little plot bunny that I want to try and write out, a tad more dramatic than what I'm usually doing, so be on the lookout for that, and after that will be Welcome to Storybrooke!**

**I hope everyone's been enjoying this, please let me know what you think!**


	4. As a Family

**Yikes! It's been a while since I've updated this one huh? Okay so we're going to be having some fun and fluffy times before getting into the action!**

**Also as fledge mentioned in their review, I totally overlooked this one tiny detail on the fact that pretty much the entire town saw her get in line for the Kissing Booth, but it will addressed! So thank you to them for pointing it out and giving me the idea that I should mention that.**

**But anyway, another chapter just for you guys! Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Once the two broke apart, they stood with their foreheads together, smiling as fireworks continued going off, both inside their heads and outside with the celebrations.<p>

Of course, Emma being Emma, she had to make a quip. "So does this mean I can now kiss you whenever I want?"

Regina let out a chuckle, and nodded. "Yes dear, it does. However, we should try and decide if we want the town to know we're dating so readily."

The younger woman hummed. "True. Pretty sure my mother would bring out the magical equivalent of holy water and dump it on me to make sure you weren't possessing me. And then squirt you with what's left over for good measure...And then she'd probably faint when she saw that we were still head over heels for each other."

"Well while I do have to admit that seeing Snow White being so flabbergasted would make my day, I would want to avoid a little bit of drama, at least for now. Everyone is still sore and wary of me because of the curse."

"Maybe we should try to wait it out for a bit and slowly ease everyone into it?" Emma looked towards Regina, noting that despite her earlier jab regarding Mary Margaret, she was getting tired of this rivalry.

"Could we?" Regina's voice wavered in the tiniest bit as she looked at Emma after posing her question

Emma's heart went out to the other woman, figuratively speaking of course. She came closer to Regina and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. "Of course."

Regina's responding smile was luminous. "Well it's settled then. But I don't want Henry to be kept in the dark. I want him to be okay with us."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah of course. We'll take him to your home and sit him down, sounds good?"

"Yes, it sounds perfect." The smile looked even brighter if it was possible, and it gave Emma the best feeling of content while looking at it, complete with butterflies. It was why Emma captured Regina's lips with her own once more, as they went back into their own blissful world.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom!" Henry came rushing to give Regina a crushing hug, almost knocking her back. In a rare moment of public display of affection, Regina gave a genuine smile in return as she hugged her son back. Emma meanwhile stood off a little bit to the side, keeping her distance for appearance's sake, watching as her parents came up towards them.<p>

"So Emma, shall we head home?" Emma had yet to move out of her parents' home after the curse broke, which seemed like a very twisted event in and of itself. The orphan who had practically lived on her own for so long was now at 28 and living with her parents, unsure how to tell them about her plans to eventually move out. But it wasn't easy in a town where only the exact amount of homes for each resident was made, so she was hoping to first find a place and then think about giving her parents notice.

"Actually, Regina and I...still have some _things_ to talk about...so we were thinking of continuing the conversation... at her house...over dinner." Emma responded, the hesitation somewhat evident in her voice as she tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

By the looks that both Mary Margaret and David were giving her, she wasn't too convincing. If she had turned around and looked at Regina, she'd have seen the the brunette was raising an eyebrow at how ridiculous that excuse sounded. Not that it was untrue, but it just screamed that the blonde was hiding something, which didn't help their situation and nor their attempt at keeping their newly-blossoming relationship under wraps.

"Right, well if that's the case, you have fun, and we'll see you later then," Mary Margaret conceded, making a mental note to ask her daughter about this incident tomorrow without Regina hovering. As Emma's parents went to go give her a hug, Regina was now the one standing to the side, trying not to feel too awkward. Henry saw this and gave his mom another hug, smiling up at her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Regina asked, lowering a bit to be at Henry's eye level.

His eyes bugged out as he responded, "Yeah it was so much fun!"

"You're coming back afterwards though, right?" David asked Emma, but looked at Regina as he asked. The older woman met the look over Henry's head with an icy one of her own; she could tell he was trying to send a not-so-subtle message of 'if my daughter doesn't return tonight at a reasonable hour, it'll be on your head'.

"I'll keep you updated," was Emma's response, flashing a smile as she broke away from Mary Margaret's hug. She didn't want to tie herself down to a promise that she might not be able to keep.

With a nod her parents left towards their home at Mary Margaret's flat, while Emma, Regina and Henry went to the Mayor's house, hoping to tackle a few subjects as a family.

* * *

><p>Once they finally arrived at 108 Mifflin Street, Henry's curiosity was flying through the roof. Both his moms were acting weird, like there was something they wanted to talk about, but instead waited with baited breath to discuss it later, probably out of his earshot, like adults typically did. So he decided that the best way to curb his curiosity was to go and ask.<p>

While they were standing on the porch waiting for his mom to open the door, he sprung the question. "So what do you guys have to talk about?"

Regina pushed the door open and walked inside, holding it while her son and Emma walked in after her. The two women shared a look as Emma prepared to tackle this one. They had decided Emma would be the one to tell Henry, at Regina's insistence that it would be good for her parental skills, and after a flurry of kisses that sealed the deal.

"Actually, it's something we want to talk _with you_, Henry."

Something that _both_ his moms wanted to talk about with _him_? This could either be something great, or terrible. Knowing them, he was steeling himself for the latter. "What is it?"

"How about we sit down?" Regina piped up, closing the door after her. They walked as a group towards the living room, and Henry plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Emma sat down on the coffee table across from him, while Regina just stood beside her with her arms crossed in front of her.

He was surprised that she wasn't chastising Emma for sitting down on the table, considering his mom hated it when he put his feet up on the polished wooden surface. Perhaps it wasn't going to be something so terrible if she was being so lenient.

"Henry...your mom and I, we...uhm, we're together."

Henry blinked. Although he was very smart for his age, he didn't catch the actual meaning behind 'together'. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Not like that, I mean like uhh..." Emma turned to look at the other woman, trying to see if she could help her out. Clearly Regina wasn't going to give her a lifeline, looking at the entire situation with amusement. "Don't you want to field this one?"

"Oh no dear, you seem to be handling it perfectly, please continue." Regina's smirk was equal parts infuriating and entertaining Emma to no end.

The ten year-old was still looking at the entire scene with confusion. His moms were playfully bantering. Maybe this was something good.

"Fine. Henry: your mom and I are dating." Emma barrelled through her nerves and just blurted it out, leaving both Mills blinking.

Regina was impressed. She was expecting having to pull up a chair and wait for at least 2 hours until Emma finally revealed something that relatively explained what was happening between the two women.

Henry meanwhile was trying to process this. "Really?"

Regina didn't want to get her hopes up too much from the hopeful tone in which Henry had asked, but she nodded and smiled softly, sitting down beside Emma at the coffee table, their legs touching. "Yes Henry. If you don't mind, that is."

"Are you kidding me? Why would I mind? This is the coolest thing ever!" Henry punctuated that by jumping into their arms, a content smile on his face.

Both mothers just looked at each other, grinning like lovestruck idiots as their son hugged them. As long as he was happy with their arrangement, that's what mattered. They could figure out the rest afterwards.

"Now we can be a real family." Henry mumbled, hugging them tighter.

"Yes Henry, a family." Regina agreed, before having her lips captured in a quick kiss from Emma.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Blanchard, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Regina looked up from her desk and looked at the mother of her girlfriend. <em>That<em> was going to take some getting used to.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Mary Margaret made her way inside the room, willing herself to not be intimidated by the woman at the desk.

"What about yesterday?" Regina kept her composure. There were a lot of subjects that Mary Margaret could be tackling. Some of them could be harmless, such as how the budget for the fair worked perfectly, or she found out about her and Emma's relationship and was ready to channel Snow White with Granny's crossbow.

"The Kissing Booth. Lennard told me you were in line there, twice."

Regina didn't bat an eye, responding with, "And? Is it a crime for me to partake in this town's various events? I was under the impression that my participation would help the town's denizens to see me as a changed and rehabilitated woman, rather than the Evil Queen."

"Well yes, but...just, I wouldn't have pegged you to be the type to go for the Kissing Booth."

"Oh? And since when are you an expert on me, _Snow_?" Regina said the other woman's name with venom. She shouldn't have to deal with this. "If you must know, I went at Kathryn's insistence. She gave me a ticket, and the second one was for the heck of it."

"'The heck of it'?" Mary Margaret was trying not to be boggled out of her mind. Regina never did anything 'for the heck of it'. This was the woman who had a reason for doing everything.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no. Well, did you...did you enjoy it?"

"The Kissing Booth or the fair in general?" Regina raised an eyebrow. She should give an award to herself for keeping a straight face. She knew where Mary Margaret was headed, and she was planning on enjoying it.

"The Kissing Booth. Eddie couldn't make it so we had to get a last minute replacement."

"Ah, I thought I hinted a lack of stubble. But the kisser was adequate. Nothing extraordinary." Regina was lying through her teeth. Kissing Emma had been something else, but of course she couldn't tell the woman in front of her that.

"Really?"

"Ms. Blanchard, if you're so curious as to how good of a kisser they were, perhaps you should've lined up yourself?"

"I wouldn't do that! It'd be wrong!" Mary Margaret's outraged face just made Regina's day.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Be-because I'm...married!" Clearly Mary Margaret couldn't reveal the actual reason, she had enough sense of self-preservation to know that Regina wouldn't be happy to know she had been locking lips with the Saviour. Of course, she didn't know that Regina was actually dating said Saviour, but those were semantics, and Regina was having a ball with this as it was.

"I'm sure Charming wouldn't have minded if you locked lips with someone else in the name of kissing science."

Mary Margaret was blushing a furious red, it was threatening to spill over into the fuchsia side.

Seeing her victory in Mary Margaret's silence, Regina plowed on. "If you are just going to stand there to add a splash of colour into my office Ms. Blanchard, you should at least stand over to the side. Your red face is clashing with the hydrangeas behind you."

That snapped the petite woman out of her embarrassed trance, and she muttered a curt goodbye and left. Victory was hers once again.

* * *

><p>Emma always put away time in the mornings to look over and finish up her reports, which basically just meant she was catching up a few more minutes of sleep. It was Monday morning, she felt she had a right to it. Plus it was Storybrooke, it was deader than any sleepy town she'd been in before, so it wasn't as if there was a pile of neglected paperwork waiting for her.<p>

"I can't _believe_ the nerve of that woman!" Emma was startled out of her stupor by her mother storming inside, slamming the door of her office open.

"Good morning to you too," Emma grumbled, blinking away the sleep. "Who has a nerve?"

"Regina!" Emma tried to school her features. Of course it'd be Monday and they would've already gotten into an argument. Her parents were at the front of the line of people who still had beef with the former Evil Queen, and were the main reason Regina was so rarely seen, because every time they did see each other, they almost always started a argument. At best they shared dirty looks.

"What did she do?"

"Well Lennard came to talk me earlier, and he told me Regina had been in the Kissing Booth!"

"Oh really?" Thankfully today Emma's lying was at its A-game, unlike yesterday when it had been on cloud nine from having kissed Regina all those times.

"Yes really. Why are you acting so surprised? You kissed her!"

Emma still kept her act, scrunching up her lips as if in deep thought. "I thought I had kind of seen her, but after kissing so many lips, they start to blur together."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Mary Margaret gave her a stricken look.

Emma let out a derisive snort, leaning back in her chair. "I will remind those present that I didn't volunteer for this, and it was _your_ idea in the first place. So no blaming me for what happened."

"Yes, I know, I just can't believe my daughter and my arch-nemesis locked lips," Mary Margaret groaned, shoulders sinking as she threw her head back, like she would find solace and answers in the dull grey ceiling panels.

"There could've been worse things to happen." Emma shrugged.

"I suppose," Mary Margaret sighed. "Oh by the way she found your kissing _adequate_."

"Hey I am definitely _more_ than just adequate!" Emma's eyes then bugged out. "Wait you guys _talked_ about _my_ kissing? Why?"

Her mother plopped down into one of the chairs in front of her, and explained her trip to the Mayor's office. "And I was trying to gauge whether or not she was aware that she had been kissing you! She went in there _twice_, and if she knew it was you she would probably fireball your head."

Emma chuckled. How far from the truth she was. Well then again, Regina had panicked right after the first visit, so the fireball wasn't an entirely implausible outcome. Plus right now she had to sell the idea that she and Regina were definitely not dating. "Yeah well, I still kinda need my head, so if we can keep this between us."

"Well about that... your father was with me when Lennard came to talk, so he knows too, and he was ready to break out his sword and storm Regina's office. I convinced him to let me handle it, so he will probably be giving Regina glares for the rest of time instead."

"As if our relations weren't strained enough," Emma grumbled.

Mary Margaret sighed, "I know, but we'll try our best to handle this properly."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Handle _this_?"

"You know what I mean. Handle Regina."

"She's a person, she doesn't need to be _handled_ like she's a fragile object!" Emma didn't mean to sound protective, but it still made her bristle. No wonder Regina had such little tolerance for her parents. They had no tact.

"Who's a fragile object?" Having silently come in, Regina was now standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised, looking partly curious, partly amused.

"Oh Regina, what a _coincidence_ running into you here." Mary Margaret couldn't have sounded more sarcastic if she had tried.

"Ms. Blanchard. It seems today we're meant to keep coming across each other. Pray tell, shouldn't you be at your job?"

Mary Margaret stood up, and glared at the Mayor. "I still have time till my first class begins. But enlighten me, shouldn't _you_ be at _your_ job? Or have you decided to make one of the jail cells your new office?"

"I _am_ doing my job. I need to give Ms. Swan here some files," she held up the folders to prove her point, not fazed at the jab.

"Well then, don't let me keep you."

Emma would give anything to be able to disappear right now. Instead she settled for sinking her head into her arms with a groan. "Ms. Swan, is there something you wish to add?"

The blonde looked up and gave her girlfriend a loaded look. "No, please do carry on."

"There's nothing to carry on about," Mary Margaret said. She walked to the door and gave her daughter a smile. "We'll talk later."

Emma hummed in response, and when she heard Mary Margaret's steps recede into the distance, she sighed in relief. "Well it's a good thing that we didn't tell them about us, Mary Margaret's ready to blow a gasket as it is."

Regina chuckled, coming inside the office, resting the folders on her desk before making her way around to stand beside Emma. She leaned down, cupped the blonde's cheeks, and captured the her lips in a kiss without a word.

Once they broke apart, Emma smirked. "Someone wanted to kiss me very badly."

"Guilty as charged. But it's not my fault your lips are so kissable."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So do you want to explain to me what's with the 'adequate' rating on my kiss? Because I am a damn good kisser, and as you just said, you are addicted."

"Do you really want me to tell your mother that I thought you were an excellent kisser? I may enjoy pushing your mother's buttons, but I don't fancy giving her an aneurysm," Regina grinned, giving Emma another peck on the lips.

"Touche," Emma responded with a laugh. "So what are in those files?"

Regina shrugged. "Hell if I know. It was on my desk."

Emma mock gasped. "Madam Mayor, did you really lie to my mother as to why you came see me? Tisk tisk."

"Can you blame me? It was between that or checking to see if our intrepid Sheriff was slacking off at her job."

"Oh come on, I'm perfectly capable of being a responsible adult."

"I have no doubt dear," Regina responded.

"So what do you say to eating lunch with me later?" Emma asked, standing up and moving a few steps to be even closer to the brunette.

"I'd be flattered and say yes."

Emma's smile was vibrant. "Perfect, it's a date!"

"I'd hope not dear. I'd think you would think of something better to do for our first date," Regina responded seriously, eyebrow arched. But Emma saw the twinkle in the brunette's eyes.

Emma stuck out her tongue, like the mature adult she was. "I think we threw out any semblance of a normal dating protocols. We've already had our first kiss...and then some. Plus we kinda share a kid. I think a lunch date is the most normal thing we'll probably have."

Neither knew who started first, but suddenly the two were in a fit of laughter. It was ridiculous thinking about the big picture regarding their relationship. An ex-Evil Queen and the Saviour, together. But neither woman cared. They fell for each other and were committed to seeing where this took them.

Once their laughter died down, Regina said, "Fair enough dear. Where do you wish to meet?"

"Want to do it here? That way I can bypass your crabby secretary."

"Mrs Green is a perfectly respectable woman and definitely not crabby."

"Maybe she just hates me. Every time I call her she answers me with such derision, she could you a run for your money with how much contempt you can fit into 'Sheriff Swan.'"

Regina let out a laugh. To Emma it was like music to her ears, the brunette truly had a wonderful laugh.

"It's true!" Emma started to grab her phone out of her pocket. "I'll prove it to you!"

"That's quite alright, I believe you, dear. But yes here sounds fine."

They shared another couple of kisses and went back to their respective jobs, Regina making sure to grab her prop folders.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was this chapter! Next one will have get the ball rolling for where our two ladies will be heading next and more action.<strong>

**This is going to be a fairly short-ish fic, like I'm not expecting it to be more than 10 chapters, but we'll see.**

**Next to be updated will be Welcome to Storybrooke and then In Sickness and In Health!**

**Plus I'm also writing drabbles, so feel free to request some! Also on my profile I started a list of all the fics/ drabbles I have yet to write, so you can take a look at what's yet to come.**

**I've actually got a question for everyone, what is better: keep starting stories, or wait until I finish a story before starting another one? Because I've got some 6 other stories going on, and one hand I want to get started on all of them, but I'm also only human and can only write so much...**

**But anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	5. Unconventional Protection

**Yaaay update!**

**5th chapter and 5,000+ words for everyone!**

**So things are going to start getting crazier for our ladies, the beginning of things that will lead to the end of the story, with the arc that I'm going to start now probably taking 2 or 3 chapters, and the final act [which of course is a surprise that I've kinda hinted at before] making up the final 2 chapters, leading to the 10 or so chapters I'm envisioning it to be.**

**Well not much more to say, so without further ado, the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Emma was getting excited at the prospect of being able to do something normal and simple with her girlfriend, returning to the station with two bags with fresh food from Granny's. But Emma should've known she was just jinxing herself.<p>

Walking inside the station, Emma noted that it was still early for Regina to arrive, so she just headed to the bullpen, where she had her pick from which of the four empty desks she could choose to set up their lunch. Deciding the one closest to her office and the windows would be the best location, she set out to prepare the table.

She was thankful that Ruby knew the gist of what was happening with Regina and her, she'd hate to have to answer curious inquiries as to why she was buying lunch for two.

At hearing the heels clacking on the linoleum floor, Emma whipped around and saw her gorgeous girlfriend making her way closer, the grin the brunette had grew at seeing Emma. They met each other in the middle and shared a sweet kiss.

"So," Emma started as they broke apart, "ready for our first lunch date?"

"First of many, I hope," Regina replied with a smirk.

"Of course, now come on, your Majesty, your delicious lunch awaits." Emma took Regina's hands in her own and, with a childlike enthusiasm, pulled Regina over to the table. "Sorry it's not some world-class gourmet cuisine but I-"

Emma was cut off by a swift kiss from Regina. Once they broke apart, Regina smiled, "It's perfect dear, don't worry."

The Sheriff gave a wide grin in response, and held out a chair for Regina. With a playful smirk, the brunette took the proffered chair and sat down. Just as Emma was about to sit on her own chair, the station phone began to ring.

"Are you serious right now?" Emma huffed, going to answer the phone. "Sheriff."

"Whoa calm down David, what's happening?" After a few seconds, listening to whatever David was telling her, Emma said, "Yeah sure I'll be right there. Nah, don't worry, I wasn't doing anything important."

Once Emma hung up, Regina asked, "What's going on?"

Emma shrugged, "Apparently all the animals at the shelter have gone berserk and he wants me to check it out. Probably some kids pranking by setting off a high-pitched whistle somewhere, but the things you do for family."

Regina smiled and stood up, walking over to where her girlfriend was attaching the Sheriff badge onto her belt, and holstering her gun behind her. "Indeed...and as for the 'not doing anything important' part?"

"That was just to keep up appearances with David, I don't think he'd appreciate us having lunch together, even if I _were_ to make up an excuse," Emma replied with a sigh.

"Just make sure you hurry back."

Regina received a grin and then a peck in the lips in response, followed by a "Will do!"

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, your Majesty, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?"<p>

Regina turned around to see Gold standing by the entrance to the office, leaning on his cane, a peculiar smirk on his face. It was the kind of smirk that could make anyone's blood run cold, and for Regina, it also signified that the imp was up to something.

"Not at all. And what are you doing here? Sheriff Swan is off answering a call," Regina explained, trying to keep her tone pleasant, as if they were talking about the weather, not setting up for a verbal chess match.

"Yes I'm quite aware of it," Gold replied. "I wanted her out of the way so I could speak to you."

Regina raised an inquisitive eyebrow. So this was his doing? "You do know I take appointments at my office."

"Of course dearie, but your office is lacking a very important aspect imperative for this to work."

"For what to work?" Regina asked cautiously.

"I'm glad you asked." With a flick of his wrist, Gold had Regina fly back and crash against the wall of the rightmost cell. With another flick, he closed and locked the cell door.

Regina quickly stood up and made her way to the door, trying to open it with her magic, but to no avail. So she growled, "What the hell are you playing at, Rumple?"

As the man slowly made his way to the cell, his smirk grew wider. "Having my revenge. You see, despite the clear conditions I set out for my position and comfort in this curse, you still kept Belle locked away, and for that, you deserve a taste of your own medicine that you gave to me."

Regina barely had time to react before Gold roughly grabbed one of her wrists, pulling it through the bars, making her body slam across the bars quite painfully. She tried to focus her magic enough to light a fireball in her palm, hoping she could incinerate the man, but nothing lit up. Gold was probably doing something to stunt her magic.

Next thing she knew, something was burning onto her palm. She wasn't able to school her reactions fast enough before letting out a sharp hiss. After a few seconds, they parted, Regina cradling her burnt hand as she took a few steps back, and looked down at it. "You-"

"The mark of the Wraith. Now you shall know of helplessness and futility, and what it means when you try to pull one over the Dark One. Have a good day, dearie."

Regina didn't even register that the door had swung open, giving her a chance to go after the man, she was too stunned to even comprehend anything. All her prospects and hopes for things working out went down the drain with the mark on her hand.

She came crashing back into reality some minutes later, as she felt a chill in the air and looked up to see the Wraith heading her way. No way was she going down without a fight. With a scowl, she lit up a fireball and attacked.

* * *

><p>"It was probably just some pranksters, I wouldn't get too worked up over it." Just like how Emma had thought, her dad was just overreacting. When she had come in, the animals were acting all out of whack, but after a few moments, it was like they collectively calmed down.<p>

"Maybe, or they had just gotten a bit anxious at the storm cloud."

"Storm cloud?" Emma looked up to the clear blue sky and back down at her dad.

"Yeah, right when I called you, there was this dark cloud just hovering over the shelter. But then when you came it left."

"Must've been some inclement weather we avoided, now-" Emma was interrupted as her phone began ringing. "Sheriff-, what are you talking about, I'm not at the station..."

David looked inquisitively at Emma, who looked paler by the second. He then did a double take as she broke off into a run without another word. After a few seconds of pondering, he decided to follow her.

* * *

><p>The call Emma had received had been from Ruby, who had heard the smoke detectors go off at the station, and decided to call to saucily tease the blonde to tone down the sexy times before they burned the building down. At hearing that she wasn't at the station, Ruby had ran off towards the building, fearing something was happening. She couldn't smell smoke, which was a good sign, but she still had a bad feeling about it.<p>

Once she arrived, she ran inside and saw Regina having a fierce battle with a fearsome dark creature that gave her chills. The other woman was trying to fend off the floating apparition with fireballs, but proved inefficient with the sprinklers at full blast. Wanting to help, Ruby channeled her wolf and let out a loud growl, half transforming to appear more intimidating, but knew she should keep her human wits about her.

The creature took the bait, turning to see what was the inconsequential interruption to its delicious lunch. At seeing the woman baring her teeth, it decided it was high time to get rid of the pest.

Ruby saw the creature headed her way, but had no actual plan on what to do once it did leave Regina alone. Seeing a bony hand reach for her, Ruby used her elongated claws to scratch at the monster. While she managed to inflict some damage, it wasn't too amused, instead just grabbing her and flicking her off to the side. Unfortunately that side was where the windows where, and the force of the throw meant Ruby crashed through the glass panes and the grills as if it had all been made of paper.

David, who had been trailing behind Emma as he ran to the station, saw Ruby come flying out, and went to tend to her, calling 911 for help as he did so. He only hoped that whatever was happening inside the office - he could hardly see anything, just fire, drizzling water, and this floating darkness - would be resolved soon. He wanted to offer his assistance, but Ruby's condition seemed serious, especially considering that she looked terrible, even if she was half-transformed and would probably heal faster.

* * *

><p>Once Emma went inside, she barely registered anything else but the fact that her girlfriend was fighting what looked like a messed up Dementor, but clearly not having much luck with it, especially with the sprinklers on at full blast snuffing out what she supposed were fireballs. She knew right then that her best chance was to shut off the system. And after many years of living in group homes and orphanages with immature pranksters taught her a thing of two about how to shut off a fire sprinkler.<p>

Hoping Regina would fare for 5 more minutes, and not think Emma was abandoning her, the blonde left the room and went to the maintenance closet, where all the control panels and valves for the station were located. Finding the water one was easy enough, and in 2 minutes, she felt the valve reach its end as she shut it off. Leaving the room and going back to the bullpen, she saw the final drizzle fall, and Regina's fireballs regain strength.

Clearly fire is what drove this freaky Dementor back, so she got an idea. Seeing the new entrance via broken window - deciding to ignore how in the world the hole was caused in the first place, since it definitely wasn't there when she left - Emma rushed to the station's bathroom to grab an air freshener can. Coming back, she took a detour to go into her office, knowing there was a lighter from when Graham used the desk. Keeping a glance outside the glass office, Emma saw that Regina was quickly running out of energy, by now not having enough strength, and having to quickly alternate hands to create fire. Finding what she was looking for, she sprinted back into the main area, and facing the broken window, she flicked the lighter on, and pressed down on the aerosol can.

A horrifying screech was heard as the constant stream of flames chased the creature out of the room. After a few minutes, the creature vanished completely, and Emma dropped everything, rushing over to her soaking girlfriend who was swaying on the spot.

"Hey, come on and sit down, it's okay, you're safe." Emma didn't even care if anyone saw, she still engulfed Regina in a hug and gently led her back to the chairs she had prepared for their lunch date. Their food was now soggy and destroyed, but Emma cared little for that, what she did care for was the shaking brunette in her arms that collapsed onto her lap as Emma sat down on one of the chairs.

"Emma!" David had come rushing in, pausing as he took in the scene. The station looked like a mess, a hurricane would've left more intact. Half of it looked singed, and the entire room was soaked, furniture was upturned, the blinds were all bent and some of the cords were broken. There was a thin layer of water on the floor, and from the inside, the hole that he assumed Ruby flew out of looked even worse. But what was the most jarring thing for him was seeing the once feared Evil Queen seemingly cuddling into his daughter's embrace, both drenched.

"David? David!" It seemed he had zoned out as he tried to puzzle together why the two most unlikely people were acting so intimate, but he shook his head to clear it before looking up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to see if you were okay. Oh, and to let you know that Ruby was taken to the hospital. She'll be fine but probably will need treatment for the glass."

"Glass? What...wait was Ruby _here_? Was she the one who-" Emma slowly collected the dots as she stared at the hole in the wall.

"Ms. Lucas attempted to help me, but the Wraith was only interested in me."

Emma looked down to Regina after she mumbled the answer. "Wait what? What's a Wraith? What did it want with _you_?"

As Regina shakily described what a Wraith was, and its purpose, as well as showing her the mark on her palm, David knew that something was afoot between the two women. There had to be, and once this ordeal was done he was going to sit them both down and have them explain what this was.

"So we go to Gold and get him to undo this!"

Regina shook her head. "Once you have been marked, you can't get rid of it, only with death."

"I refuse to believe that. You're not dying, I don't care what I have to do." Emma thought for a few moments before asking, "Can't we just burn that fucker? I mean, it seemed to go away-"

Regina shook her head. "It'll regenerate."

"How about sending it somewhere else? A portal?" David offered.

"I thought there weren't any portals?" Emma asked.

"There is one," Regina said, standing up and leaving the comfort of Emma's arms as she poised herself once more.

* * *

><p>David had been tasked with bringing along something to help distract the Wraith while Emma and Regina set up the portal. They were in Regina's office as the brunette took out a very familiar object.<p>

"So Jefferson wasn't completely off his rocker then? Gotta remember to see how that whackjob is doing," Emma mumbled. Seeing they were alone again, Emma felt emboldened to place a gentle hand on Regina's arm. "Hey, how're you holding up?"

Regina looked at Emma, wishing she could be more optimistic about her chances. With a sigh she responded, "As well as I can be, given the circumstances."

"Regina..."

"Emma, please. Let's just focus on getting rid of this _thing_ and then we can talk, okay?" Regina gave Emma a small peck on the lips before lifting the hat out of its box. "Now come on, we should get down to the meeting hall."

Once they got there, they made their way to the front, opening the small picket gate, and set the hat down, hoping it would work. A few minutes later, the doors slammed open, bringing in David with Mary Margaret towing behind him, both carrying broomsticks and looking ready to kill. No one questioned where the schoolteacher had come from, more hands were certainly welcome.

David hadn't yet told his wife about his suspicions regarding Emma and Regina, figuring this was a conversation best had in private, and with numerous bottles of alcohol. Right now they had an undead creature to deal with.

"You two ready?" David asked, seeing the two women standing.

Regina nodded, and Emma said, "As ready as we can ever be, now we just need our VIP to show up."

Not two seconds after the words left her lips, a wind began blowing. Emma's parents lit up their makeshift torches, and stood ready at the door. The moment the Wraith showed up, Emma and Regina set to work.

The blonde was feeling quite useless standing there as her girlfriend kept spinning the hat around, occasionally cursing as whatever was intended to happen, didn't.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you know how to power up a magical hat that opens portals?"

"I thought you could do it..."

"On regular circumstances I might be able to, but not only is this world's magic different, I also spent a good amount of my magical energy on trying to keep that infernal creature from decimating me at the station earlier." As Regina listed the reasons, Emma got increasingly worried. Now what?

"I'm not sure what's supposed to be happening, but you can start whatever you two have got planned any time now!" David yelled back, trying to keep the Wraith at bay.

Emma knelt beside the brunette, laying a comforting hand once more on her arm. "Just take a deep breath Regina, and try it again. We're going to make this work."

Regina was ready to roll her eyes and explain to her naive but well-meaning girlfriend that deep breaths would not recharge her. Her magic was like a battery, it needed time to jump back. But right now was not the time to argue, so she just did as Emma suggested. Once she rolled the hat again, she gasped as it worked. But that was impossible, a deep breath couldn't have returned her magic, so what...

"It worked! Come on, we should move out of the way." Regina felt Emma pull her by her arm where the hand was still coiled around, getting both of them to stand. She looked at Emma, trying to figure it out...it seemed impossible, it couldn't be, could it?

"NOW!" The swirling vortex created by the hat grew bigger, getting the couple to stand back as Emma's parents ran off to one side, allowing the Wraith to pass through, and into the hat. Regina looked distracted, as if she was trying to figure something out, and the Wraith was headed straight towards them. "Regina we need to move!"

Regina snapped out of her reverie as she saw the Wraith zooming closer towards her. She grabbed Emma's hand, hoping that she could teleport them out of harm's way, but her concentration broke as Emma pushed her out of the way.

The Wraith, not too quick on the uptake, still kept on launching forward, instead latching onto Emma's leg. As the vortex grew, it began to suck it in. But the monster would not allow to give up on taking a prize along, and so kept a tight grip on the woman's leg.

The brunette for her part, held a vice grip on Emma's hand, but the combined strength of the portal and the wraith proved too much for Regina's worn body, giving up as her heels touched the precipice and tumbled into it, never letting go of her girlfriend's hand.

"Emma!" The blonde heard both her parents scream as they made their way closer to the vortex, fully intending on jumping after their daughter, but were instead met with a cold, hard linoleum floor.

"David...where did they go?" Mary Margaret's sobbing voice echoed around the now empty room, as they looked at the decrepit hat, hoping for answers.

* * *

><p>As Emma came to, she groaned, feeling like she was working through a massive hangover. It didn't help that as she opened her eyes, she was facing a sword. A very <em>real<em> sword wielded by a _very_ pissed off woman, while another woman stood a little ways behind her.

Emma tried to sit up and back away from the offending weapon, but she found herself unable to as something held her down. As she momentarily let her view wander from the sword to whatever was sitting on her chest, she saw Regina face down on top of her.

Before the blonde could try to see if Regina was okay, the brunette came to, letting out a similar groan as Emma just had. The other three occupants in the room were stock still as Regina lifted herself out from on top of Emma's chest, before instantly turning and looking at Emma, relief flooding her face. "Emma! Thank goodness you're alright, are you hurt?"

Emma readily accepted the engulfing hug Regina offered, ignoring the sword not too far away from Regina's back, and the perplexed looks. "Yeah I'm fine, but I don't think we will be if we keep ignoring them. They look relatively pissed..."

When Emma jerked her head to point at the two women standing behind them, Regina whipped around to look and was faced with the sword a few inches from her face. Everyone was silent for a few moments, and she wished they were alone so Emma could ask Regina what was going through her mind.

"Stand up, and state your names," the woman with the sword demanded. The other woman seemed mousy looking, for which Emma was thankful. Facing one whacko with a sword was bad enough, but two would be chaos.

Both Regina and Emma complied, the blonde starting, though they probably knew her name from when Regina had spoken it. "I'm Emma."

"Wilma." Thankfully Emma was knowledgeable enough as to when someone was trying to use a cover, and to not sell them out, so she just kept staring at the woman with the sword while Regina said her fake name.

"Where are we?" Emma felt bold enough to ask. It certainly didn't look like anywhere she'd seen before. Between the sword and the grandiose architecture, it almost seemed like something out of...

"The Enchanted Forest."

Emma then understood Regina's reluctance to say her real name. These women probably knew of the Evil Queen, and would be even less friendlier if they knew who she really was. "Ah, I see."

"I'm assuming you are not from here, yes? Hence your strange attire."

Emma swayed her head side to side while biting her lip. "Kinda not really."

"Ask them about the Wraith...and Phillip." Finally the fourth woman spoke. Regina meanwhile seemed to have caught that bug, remaining deathly quiet. Emma wanted to extend a comforting hand to clasp one of Regina's, but wasn't sure how the gesture would be received.

"Yes, how did you come to this land with the Wraith."

"It was an accident, I swear," Emma began. Seeing that she was being given a chance to explain herself, she continued, "The Wraith was trying to kill... Wilma, and we managed to figure out a way of getting rid of it, but unfortunately it dragged us down with it through the portal and here."

"And why was it trying to kill her?"

"Someone mistook me for someone else. He's a bit of a madman." Regina responded.

"And what of Phillip?" the fourth woman demanded.

Emma made a face, completely clueless as to what the woman was babbling about. "Who?"

"Phillip, my true love! The man who tried to defeat the Wraith but got his soul sucked by that infernal creature!" Emma's eyes were ready to bug out. Talk about a whiny brat.

"I'm sorry? Look we thought we were sending this thing to this fiery pit of hell or something. We're sorry your...true love got taken away, truly!"

"You have a lot to explain, but we should get back to camp, it's getting dark, and it's best not to be out." The woman sheathed her sword and started walking off, expecting the 3 other women would heed her command.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your names," Emma said.

"I'm Fa Mulan, and this is Princess Aurora."

Emma was ready to have a conniption. She either banged her head really hard, or this whole fairytale thing was even more complicated than she thought. But both she and Regina trailed after the the two other women, trailing a bit behind.

Making sure to whisper so only Regina could hear, Emma said, "This is crazy, I thought the land had been decimated."

"It should have been. I have no idea how it or these women survived, but I don't think time moved here either. I knew Maleficent in my time, and she cast her curse on the poor distraught princess ahead of us while I was still here." Regina looked down at her hand, noticing that it thankfully no longer had the mark of the Wraith. At least she was free from that. But being back in this hell hole did not make Regina a happy woman. At least she had Emma.

"Hey, we'll figure this out, and get back home." Emma flashed a smile, taking Regina's hand in her own like she had wanted to before. "We just need to find a portal and have it take us back."

"I don't think there's a-"

"What are you two conspiring about back there?" Mulan had stopped walking and now stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the two women holding hands and whispering.

"How to get back home," Emma responded, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

Mulan glared at them for a few seconds more, as if trying to determine whether or not she was telling the truth, before apparently deciding she was, and continued walking.

"We must be careful with what we say, anything could be misconstrued."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Emma grinned, getting a light nudge from Regina, as well as a smile in response.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while, they finally reached a camp, Mulan instructing them to follow her.<p>

Survivor's Camp, as the place was called, seemed like it held a motley of people, running around and holding their lives normally, there even looked to be a market. Emma was fascinated.

Regina meanwhile, felt like she was walking on glass. Any one of these people could recognize her, and she'd be done for. What would happen to Emma should she be found in the Evil Queen's company? Would anyone believe them if they said that she was no longer possessing people by taking their hearts, and that Emma was holding her hand of her own free will?

Seeing the unadulterated joy on her girlfriend's face, Regina couldn't help but smile a bit. Emma deserved to experience some of her heritage, and maybe after they were allowed to walk out and about, Regina would show her around.

"Come, we must speak with Sir Lancelot." They were now standing in front of an important looking tent, with two guards standing at the entrance, wearing armour.

"_The_ Sir Lancelot?" Emma blurted out.

Mulan turned around with a curious look on her face. "You know him?"

Emma shook her head. "Know _of_ him, his story's legendary."

"I thought you were from another land..."

"We are but..."

"Ah there you are Mulan! I thought you'd never return-" A dark skinned man stepped out of the tent in all his splendour, but froze at seeing Regina, immediately grabbing for his sword. "**Witch!** How _dare_ you show your face here!"

In a second, the mood had changed. What had been jovial and a carefree environment suddenly shifted as the two guards and Mulan drew their swords as well. Aurora stepped back, while Emma stepped in front of Regina, arms spread out. "Wait, please stop, and let us explain!"

"Let you explain? And here I thought the Evil Queen wouldn't hide behind one of her thralls." Lancelot scoffed, not letting go of his sword.

"I'm not her thrall!" Emma furiously responded.

"A likely story. Thralls usually never know they're being controlled."

Regina scoffed. "Are you really still that dense? If I had had this woman under my spell, I'd have to be holding her heart in my palm, and speaking commands for her to follow."

"You could have a spy hidden holding this woman's heart. I do not trust you, _Witch_. Take them away!" Before either woman could protest, they were hit with what Emma guessed were something akin to knock-out darts, and as they collapsed in a heap on the floor, Emma knew that their trip back home had just gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p>Once more Emma came to, but this time she was in a dingy cell. She saw that Regina was beginning to sit up, having woken up a few seconds before, and both tried to get their eyes adjusted to the darkness, the only source of light being this hole in the ceiling.<p>

"Well, this is a wonderfully unexpected surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes, Enchanted Forest tiiiime! I'm pretty sure everyone can guess who the voice is, right?<strong>

**Well next chapter will be trying to get back home! So we'll see how _that_ goes along! Also I'm determined to not make it like in the show, so don't think that this trip to FTL will be the same. Some things might echo, but for the most part, it'll be original. And I'm saying it now, everyone in the survivor's camp is very much alive.**

**As for fics, Next fic to be updated will be Such a Heavenly View, and then Welcome to Storybrooke!**

**I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter, and what you think will be happening next!**


	6. Alliances

**Alright then! Another update for this fic!**

**Emma and Regina find themselves in FTL, captured in a cell! A lot of you have rightly guessed as to who is the person in the cell with them, so how about we get right onto things yeah?**

**And I'll talk about bigger fic things at the end, so please stick around!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>David and Mary Margaret were stunned, and after a few moments, they finally found the strength to move.<p>

"Come on, we have to go to the one person who would know what to do with this," David said, picking up the decrepit hat.

"Who? Gold?"

"No, Jefferson."

* * *

><p>"Mother," Regina ground out.<p>

Emma felt that at the moment, her silence was paramount.

"Regina, my darling daughter, it has been a while hasn't it"

"It has."

"And you look well. I heard that you had cast a wonderful curse, and from what my captors were so kind to inform me, it had been broken."

"You heard correct."

Emma just looked between the two Mills women. She could see the family resemblance, the cool glares and set jaws. The pursed lips and barbed responses just added to the tension, so Emma pulled her knees closer to her chest, and waited.

"Really Regina, can't you do anything right? You couldn't even cast a curse and have it last long enough?"

"I believe 28 years is an impressive feat, Mother."

"Twenty-eight?" Cora responded, and Emma could sense the tiniest tones of surprise and admiration, but she might as well have imagined it once she heard a scoff. "That is deplorable. You could have done so much better."

_'Emma?'_

The blonde had not been expecting the intrusion of Regina's voice in her mind, and her head snapped up once she did. '_Regina? What is this? Telepathy?'_

"Well, perhaps, but Rumpelstiltskin made it so that it would only last for 28 years, and there's little I can do against the Dark One's machinations." _'I'll explain later. Are you alright?'_

_'Yeah, though I should be asking **you** that. Is that your mother?'_

_'Unfortunately so. But we can't let her find out who your parents are, your role in breaking the curse...or what you mean to me.'_

_'Don't worry, I understand.'_

"Touche. The imp is quite difficult to work with. But enough on the curse, I'm curious about your little companion here."

Emma looked like a deer caught in headlights as both the other women turned to face her.

"This is Emma, she is an ally of mine."

"I see...stand up girl," Cora barked.

Emma jumped up and stood, hands on the back pockets of her jeans, slowly rocking on the balls of her feet, and waited.

"And does she not speak?"

"I speak just fine, Mrs. Mills," Emma responded with the slightest bit of an edge to it, meeting the older Mills woman's gaze head on.

"Good, then you do not need my daughter to speak for you, now do you?"

"No, ma'am."

_'Don't worry, I'll tell you what to say.'_

"Good. Now I don't believe I had met you before this, are you from this world?"

"Yes," Emma responded, repeating Regina's response from inside her head.

"Oh? And how did you come to be in my daughter's employ?"

"I was her Dark Knight, it is my duty to protect her."

"Ah, hence the silent deference to your Queen. Tell me, do you possess magic?"

_'Say yes.'_

_'But I don't...'_

_'Trust me, Emma, you do.'_

"Yes I do."

"Good. Is it light magic, or dark?"

"Light."

"Excellent! Then you can get us out of here!" To Regina, she added, "These cells were made to block out dark magic, so light magic is going to be enough to get us out of here. So if you will get started, I'd like to get out of here before nightfall."

"But where would we go?" Regina asked.

"We can decide on that later, Regina," Cora responded with a dismissive air.

"No, we have to go back to our land." _'Whatever you do, do **not** mention Henry, do you understand?'_

_'Loud and clear. Wouldn't want her anywhere near our son.'_

Internally Regina smiled at the 'our son'. Though externally, she glared at her mother as she waited for the eventual question.

"Why though? I heard that it was a terrible land."

"It has its uses, and besides, as I am a ruler there, I need to return to maintain the peace. Not to mention that the imp is there, and my absence will just mean that he will try to claim my place, and I refuse to allow that."

"Understandable. Very well. You'd need a portal for that."

"As I understand it, all portals are gone."

"Not all of them. The giants are rumoured to have some beans still hidden away."

"But they haven't done business with humans in decades."

"Well it's as good as time as any to get started, don't you think?" Cora said, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. Then she turned to Emma and barked, "What are you still standing around here for? Get started on that lock. Meanwhile, I will gather my stuff."

"Yes ma'am," Emma grumbled, stalking over to the front of the cell, sticking her arms through two of the bars, resting them against the horizontal bars. _'Regina, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't have a lick of magic, and I don't think your mom will be too happy when she finds out.'_

_'You do have magic, Emma. How else do you think the hat was powered?'_

_'Because of you? I didn't even touch that rickety thing.'_

_'No, you charged my magic while you were touching my arm.'_

_'Regina, I have my serious doubts that my grabbing your arm acted as a jump starter cable to your magic. There is probably another, very plausible explanation.'_

_'There is, but...'_

_'But?'_

_'It's highly unlikely.'_

_'Let's hear it.'_

_'It'd involve us being each other's true loves.'_

_'Seriously Regina? You find **that** unlikely? Last I checked, we're dating, and we both like each other...so why wouldn't it be likely? More likely than jump start cables.'_

_'Because I thought that, as the Evil Queen, I had no right to such a pure and good outcome...a happy ending, really.'_

Emma turned around to look at Regina, who was looking down at her hands, wringing them together. _'Hey, look up.'_

The brunette did, and locked eyes with the blonde.

_'I love you, Regina. You might not like me with such intensity right now, but I do. Ex-Evil Queen or not, you deserve a happy ending, and if I can give it to you by loving you, then I'll be honoured to do so.'_

Regina's eyes were moist with tears ready to fall. She gave a shaky nod, and in her mind, said, _'I love you too.'_

Emma's bright grin could light up a city with its intensity. _'I would kiss you right now, but I don't believe your mother would be too fond of that idea.'_

_'She definitely wouldn't.'_

"Well, is it done?" Cora's booming voice startled the two women, returning with a briefcase.

"Not really. I'm not well-trained," Emma responded with a growl, glaring at the woman.

_'Emma! Why would you say that?!'_ Regina was going to kill her girlfriend, provided her mother didn't do the deed beforehand.

"Why the hell not? Really Regina, you didn't train your knight to use her gift?"

Regina closed her eyes and prayed for some deity to grant her patience, taking a deep breath. As she breathed out, she responded, "Emma's uses were more of a practical nature. And I had no interest in cultivating her light magic."

"Which means that we'd need to teach her? That could take months," Cora sighed. "Especially since it's _light_ magic."

"Actually...do you happen to have any hair pins?" Emma asked, turning to look at the type of lock that kept their cell closed. It was a bit clunky, but it'd react like any other lock she had picked.

"I do, why?" Cora asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

_'Please just get her to trust me, I can pick this lock.'_ Emma silently pleaded to Regina, hoping her girlfriend would come to her rescue.

"Just give it to her. I believe my knight can pick the lock."

"Very well." Cora fished around her suitcase and held out two hairpins. "Will these suffice?"

"They should."

* * *

><p>"Wow, the hat worked huh?" Jefferson commented, twirling the hat in his hands.<p>

"Yes it did, and we need you to reactivate it so we can rescue them," David explained.

"'Them'? are you seriously insinuating that you might want to rescue the _Evil Queen_?" Jefferson asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, we are. Problem?" Mary Margaret asked, glaring coolly at the madman.

"Your funeral," Jefferson shrugged, before adding, "But anyway, I can't do it. This hat is torn beyond repair, and I've tried for 28 years to make another hat, but nothing worked. Even with magic back, the hat is not easy to handle."

"There has to be something we can do to get them back! We're not even sure where they could've been sent!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Probably the Enchanted Forest, if I had to guess," Jefferson shrugged.

"But it was decimated with the curse!"

"You better hope not, because nothing can survive in a vacuum, meaning that your daughter and arch-nemesis were probably obliterated if that's the case."

Mary Margaret gasped in surprise at the blunt admission from Jefferson, and David decided that he had to put his foot down.

"Well no matter what it is, we will keep trying to find her. We don't give up."

"A noble endeavour," Jefferson muttered.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and the Charmings were storming into Gold's shop.<p>

"The determined look of two parents on a mission," Gold smirked as a way of an opening. "How may I help you?"

David glanced curiously at Gold's opener. "Wait, did you know about this?"

"Do you mean: did I know that a Wraith had been set loose upon Storybrooke to finish off our beloved mayor in a most gruesome death? Why yes of course, I was the one who set it all up. I even did you the favour of getting your daughter out of harm's way so she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. But, as to whether I knew that your beloved Emma would be dragged into a portal vortex along with Regina, courtesy of Mr. Jefferson's resurrected hat in order to get rid of the Wraith? On that I'm as surprised as you are."

David ground his teeth as he stalked right up to the man, and violently grabbed him by his tie, pulling him forward to lean over the counter. "You might think of this as a game, Gold, but I swear to you -"

"Rumple? What's...What the hell is going on?!" Belle exclaimed, coming in from the back of the shop, and upon seeing the tense scene, her demeanour changed automatically.

"Belle?" Mary Margaret asked, seeing her old friend.

"Snow!" The two women hugged while the men were practically frozen in their spots, David with a tight hold on the silk necktie, while Gold let him, despite the uncomfortable position over the counter.

Once they broke apart, Belle gestured to the scene in front of them, and repeated her question, "What's going on?"

"Emma, our daughter, was sucked into a portal, and we need to save her," Mary Margaret explained.

"And Gold here was responsible for it."

Gold sighed and ground out, "As I mentioned before, I was not responsible for the portal. I merely wanted to exact my revenge on the Evil Queen for having kept Belle locked up."

"I thought you said you weren't going to seek out revenge, Rumple," Belle said, disappointment lacing her voice.

"I know, I was angry and let my darkness get the best of me. I just wanted to protect you and everyone else from her."

"Even at the cost of others' happiness?" David asked, still keeping a tight grip on the other man.

"I believe young Henry would get over it in time."

David looked like he was going to add something else, but then decided against it.

Mary Margaret said, "Well now he's got neither of his mothers here and he's going to be even more devastated. So please help us."

"Come on Rumple," Belle pleaded.

* * *

><p>Emma sat at a table, not moving and tense, waiting for the second shoe to fall. A few minutes ago, some guards had come in to their cell and stated that Emma was required to join Sir Lancelot for dinner. Emma, who had been close to breaking the lock open, cursed as the cell door locked once more, taking her hard work away. But she still had the pins hidden in her hair.<p>

She could only hope that she could appeal to Lancelot's better nature and get him to believe her. She looked at the other occupants of the small table, seeing Mulan to her left, and an older gentleman to her right. Lancelot sat across from her, and Emma had to fight the urge to gulp.

"Archimedes informs me that this area is protected from any magic, so we should be free to speak without any outside influence," Lancelot spoke, gesturing to the man who Emma hadn't known. "He was Merlin's apprentice for a long while, so I believe him and his skills. However, if you would not mind drinking this truth potion" - he gestured to the goblet in front of Emma - "the effects are temporary, I assure you."

"Well, if it gets you to trust me, then bottom's up," Emma downed the cup and gagged slightly at the taste.

"My apologies," Archimedes said, seeing Emma's discomfort at having drank the potion. "I would've made the taste better, but it would've diluted the truth serum."

Emma waved it off. "It's fine."

After a beat, Emma decided to amend her answer, "Well it's actually _not_ fine because seriously dude? I've had to fight a Wraith, got sucked into a portal, and got locked up with my girlfriend's bitchy mother all in the span of 24 hours. Plus having to drink this nasty truth serum like I'm some sort of untrustworthy criminal is really not making a solid case for my cooperation."

"I think it's working," Archimedes grinned, and dug into his dinner.

Lancelot gave a small chuckle and started by saying, "My many apologies as well for your harsh treatment, but-"

"Wait, did you say girlfriend? Are you saying that the _Evil Queen_ is your partner?" Mulan interrupted.

"Yes, problem?" Emma glared at the female warrior, daring her to make another comment.

Lancelot cleared his throat, and said, "We can tackle that subject later, for now, Emma, please tell me about yourself."

"What is this, a job interview?"

"I'm not too certain what that is, but I'm inclined to say no. My guards told me that you were planning on picking your way out of the cell."

Emma blinked in surprise, how...

"If you hadn't noticed, there is a hole in the ceiling of your cell, where food is deposited to our guests inside. We also have guards posted there, so do not think we are not completely aware of your plans. We also understand that you have light magic."

"That was a ploy by Regina, she wanted her mother to believe that I am someone else rather than who I am for my safety."

"And how did you convene that idea? Surely you don't have a plan for all scenarios thought out?" Lancelot asked. The other two occupants of the table were quietly eating, assessing the situation.

"We have this kind of...telepathy thing going on? I'm not too sure, Regina said she'd explain later, but I honestly don't know."

"Telepathy? How is that possible? Her magic should be blocked," Lancelot was perplexed as he turned to the apprentice.

"Unless she somehow possesses light magic, then it might be possible," Archimedes theorized out loud.

"She's the Evil Queen, that would be impossible," Mulan said.

"Will you _please_ shove it with your prejudice!" Emma exclaimed, standing up, getting both Mulan and Lancelot to stand up as well, the latter two reflexively reaching for their swords. Archimedes gleefully got back to eating his dinner, watching the spectacle.

Lancelot took a deep breath and let go of his weapon's hilt. "Please Emma, Mulan, let us relax. If we're truly to work together, then we cannot be tearing each other apart."

"Fine," Mulan conceded, sitting down begrudgingly.

Emma followed suit, and Lancelot finally took a seat. "Now, Emma, let us continue."

"Not like I have a choice, but shoot."

Lancelot was perplexed for the smallest of seconds at the colloquialism, but then plowed on. "Do you know if...Regina has light magic?"

"Not really. I wasn't even aware there was a distinction until a couple of hours ago. I just thought it was that you either had magic, or didn't."

Archimedes nodded thoughtfully.

"And you believe you don't possess magic?" Lancelot asked.

"I _know_ I don't possess magic," Emma rectified.

"In that, you are wrong," Archimedes intervened. "You have magic, and in spades, that much is clear."

Emma frowned. "How though? How can I have something I'm not aware of?"

"As I understand it, you were living in a land without magic, from the little I was able to gather regarding the Dark Curse. So it's only fair that you wouldn't be aware of it."

"But magic came back. Gold returned magic to Storybrooke," Emma explained, before elaborating under the perplexed looks. "Gold is Rumpelstiltskin and Storybrooke is the town...land we live in."

"The Dark One is in your land?" Mulan asked, sounding somewhat terrified.

"Yeah, which is why we really want to go back to our land, among other reasons."

"I see. And that is where the trip to visit the giants come from?" Lancelot asked.

Emma nodded. "I'm not too sure on the details, neither do I have any idea where it is, but that's what I understand from it."

"I thought you said you were from this land. Have you never passed by the giant's beanstalk?"

"And like I explained, it was all a ruse to keep Regina's mom off our backs. I mean, technically yeah you could say I am, but I probably spent all of 5 minutes here when I was born before being whisked away to that wardrobe portal."

"Wardrobe portal...are you Snow White's daughter?" Lancelot asked in surprise.

Emma frowned at the excitement, but nodded. "Yeah, Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter."

"And you fell in love with their nemesis? They must've loved that," Mulan snickered.

"They actually don't know about it," Emma cooly responded.

"Well I wouldn't rush into it, from the stories I've heard."

Lancelot cleared his throat. "I knew your mother and was her ally for many years. We will help you."

Emma flashed a grateful smile. "Great, but first, I need you to free Regina."

When Lancelot faltered at immediately responding, Emma added. "Please, just trust me. Regina won't hurt any of you, nor me."

"Very well. If she is truly on your side, then I will acquiesce with your demands," Lancelot conceded, and gestured to a guard that had been standing nearby.

"Wait," Emma said. "You have to stage it. We can't have Cora think that Regina's joined the good guys."

"And why not?" Mulan asked.

"Have you ever met the lady? She is a piece of work, and I'll be damned if I sell Regina out to her mother like that."

"Very well, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"David?" Mary Margaret asked as they were walking towards the convent.<p>

"Yes?"

"When you were talking about taking others' happiness in regards to Regina...you weren't just talking about Henry were you? Is this about Kathryn?"

David sighed, "I think Emma is dating Regina."

Mary Margaret froze. She had thought that David was talking about Kathryn, being Regina's friend and the devastation at losing her. "Wait what?"

David turned to face his wife and tried to explain, "I...I'm not 100% sure, but earlier today, when I went inside to the station after the Wraith attack, Regina was sitting on our daughter's lap and being comforted by Emma. I know Regina was somewhat drained, but still, what else could explain this?"

"The Kissing Booth," Mary Margaret murmured as her eyes widened.

"What?" David asked.

"Regina kissed Emma at the Kissing Booth, remember? And then that night they were all happy smiles and family bonding time. You don't think...?"

"Well, right now, we need fairy dust to get them back, and then we'll ask them," David said.

Mary Margaret nodded. "I wonder if Henry knows?"

* * *

><p>Regina sat up as she saw Emma coming back, flanked by three guards. The relief she felt was shortlived as Emma stood to the side while one of the guards went to unlock the door.<p>

"Come on, 'Evil Queen'," the second guard said as he went inside with a pair of manacles. The third guard also entered to grab Cora roughly by her arm to stop the older Mills woman from interfering.

The younger brunette glared hard at Emma, as her hands were cuffed behind her. "So this is what it comes down to? Your precious loyalty is sold just like that to these heathens?"

Emma scoffed. "Really? Loyalty, your Majesty? You go right for the jugular, don't you?"

"You ungrateful wench!" Regina snarled, struggling as though she was going to rush at Emma.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cora demanded, powerless to do anything as her daughter was dragged off none too gently.

As soon as Regina and the three guards were once more out of the cell and the door locked, Emma approached the cell with a smirk on her face. "Your precious daughter is getting what's coming to her."

The three guards and Regina left the area, leaving only Cora and Emma alone.

Cora growled as she stalked over to the front of the cell, gripping the bars tightly, eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you betray your Queen like that? That is treason, and I'll see that you pay for it if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh please, I welcome it, I'll love the chance to kick your ass," Emma responded as she turned on her heel and left. "Hope you rot in hell, Mrs. Mills."

Once outside, Emma let out the breath she had been holding before quickly rushed back to Lancelot's tent, going over to Regina standing there in the middle. Without a preamble, Emma just went to cup Regina's face, and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love you, so so much," Emma murmured as they broke apart.

Regina gave a chuckle and said, "Not that I don't share the sentiment, but you are aware we are in public, right?"

"I told them. Plus I'm still working the truth serum off my system," Emma said, before going to kiss again.

"So," Regina said as they broke apart again, "Do you think you could tell your friends to let me go?"

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed and looked around at the people around, all who were wearing expressions that varied from shock to surprise and apprehension. "Does anyone here mind getting rid of those manacles?"

As Emma spoke, she raised her wrist and twirled it before pointing to the manacles as a visual companion to her explanation. A click was heard, followed by a dull thunk as the manacles crashed open onto the floor.

Regina smirked as the blonde gaped, going to kiss her. "Told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay!<strong>

**Talk about intense, huh? Also Archimedes was a blast to write, I'm not going to lie.**

**And the whole telepathy thing will be explained in the next chapter, so look forward to that!**

**I tried to keep this with a small amount of fluff because yeaaah after last ep it was just *shudder*.**

**Anyway! Fic things that I wanted to talk you you guys about.**

**So, like I said, this fic will have at most some 4 chapters ahead, but I'm leaning towards 3.**

**With that in mind, I'm thinking that this fic will be finished before the end of the year! I am determined to make that a thing, and I'm hoping I can keep that schedule. Plus I want to get started on one of the many fics I've got around as plot bunnies [you can check out the growing list so far on my profile] so woo!**

**Now, would people like a double update for this fic? Next chapter will have our ladies getting out of the Enchanted Forest so let me know if that would be something you'd want to read now, ooor if you'd prefer for me to update other fics, like Such a Heavenly View and then come back to Kissing Booth once the cycle begins again.**

**Let me know what you think! Both on the double update, and your thoughts on the chapter!**


	7. Heart-to-Hearts

**Looks like double update it is! And the longest chapter so far! With +7,000 words!**

****Also this fic has reached more than 300 alerts, nearly 100 favs, and more than 20,000 views. Just whaaaat?! That is _mind-boggling_, especially because it's on one of my fics, and one that I wasn't even thinking would amount to much...or anything at all?****

****AND NEW COVER! WOOOO! Look at it in all its shininess! ****

**Just to clarify something because a lot of people have been asking: I kinda mentioned it before, but Lancelot and _all_ the members of Survivor's Camp are very much _alive_ and themselves. This show enjoys the shock factor way too much to even try to apply logic or wonder if it's even possible for Cora to Deus Ex Machina an entire Camp just like that, so I just decided to go .**

**So no, Cora is veritably stuck in there...but not for long~ *cough*spoileralert*cough***

**Enjoy the update everyone! **

* * *

><p>Once Emma and Regina broke off their kiss, the blonde was still in a state of shock. "I have magic...Regina I have magic!"<p>

"Yes dear, I saw," Regina responded with a smile, going to peck her girlfriend on the lips.

"Will you teach me?" Emma was like a little kid at Christmas with this new-found information.

"Of course, Emma."

Emma rushed to wrap her arms around Regina's neck and kiss her sound on the lips. They continued to kiss each other for a few moments, until someone cleared their throat.

The blonde smiled sheepishly at Lancelot. "Sorry."

Lancelot gave Emma a lighthearted smile before saying, "So, you mentioned needing to get back home, and as I understand it, you were thinking of going to the giants."

Regina nodded. "That would be it. It's the only thing I can think of that would transport us back to Storybrooke."

Archimedes piped up, "I can't really think of other alternatives, but the giants are known to be reclusive. I'm not sure they'd be willing to trade with humans."

"Weren't they all murdered a while ago?" Mulan asked.

Lancelot nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed, I thought so too. How about the wardrobe?"

A flash of pain crossed Regina's face momentarily, knowing immediately what the man was talking about.

"What, the..._my_ wardrobe? The one that took me to the other world?" Emma asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, it's still intact," Lancelot explained. "We had visited your parents' castle in the hopes they would all be there, but found it deserted."

"And obviously the wardrobe isn't working, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Regina retorted with a bit of a bite.

_'Regina, are you okay?'_ Emma grabbed Regina's hand to comfort her.

_'Not particularly. I've just gotten out of a cell where I had to deal with my mother, and now we're dealing with these idiots who don't trust me.'_

_'They have to. I trust you and if they want to help us, they have to trust you too.'_

Regina gave Emma a grateful smile and softly squeezed the blonde's hand. _'Thank you.'_

"Well, it's worth a shot to investigate the giants," Mulan was saying.

"Very well. We shall head out tomorrow. For now, we should rest," Lancelot said, before addressing both Emma and Regina, "If you wish to follow me, I've had them prepare a tent for you two."

* * *

><p>With the Blue Fairy gearing to team up with the dwarves to mine for fairy dust, Mary Margaret and David set about doing the hardest task: waiting.<p>

They went back to the diner to meet with Granny and August, who were watching Henry while David and Mary Margaret had been out looking for solutions. As they sat down in the booth opposite August and Henry, it was clear their dejected faces were not bearing good news.

"Nothing?" Henry sadly asked.

"No, but Blue assures us that there has to be fairy dust somewhere, they just need to mine for it," David explained.

Henry didn't say anything, just nodded glumly and dejectedly. He hated waiting, he wanted to be doing _something_.

"Come on Henry, let's go buy you something to eat," Mary Margaret said, noting that Henry was probably hungry.

The young boy jumped out of his seat and followed his grandmother to the counter so they could order. With Ruby out of commission because of her injury, the Diner was short-staffed, so they were going to order directly in order to not create more stress for Granny.

August turned to David after Henry was out of earshot. "You think the Enchanted Forest is still there?"

David sighed. "I honestly don't know. I hope for their sakes that it is. Jefferson, mad as he may be, is right. They wouldn't be able to survive in nothingness. They have to be alive. And for that, the Enchanted Forest still has to be there."

"Yeah well, Henry has been ravishing his book for solutions, trying to see if anyone else might be able to help, so you better hope it's sooner rather than later that they come back. From what I heard, the kid's not afraid to take matter into his own hands and find a solution by any means possible." August, after the curse broke, miraculously was mostly cured from his wooden affliction, though he still had stiff joints and a wooden leg. Marco had made sure to update his son on everything that was going on, though now he was wondering where he would fit in this town. For the time being he was part-timing as an apprentice for his dad.

"I know, I know."

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the Charmings were opening the door to their apartment with Henry in tow. While his moms were out...wherever they were, Henry would be staying with them. They called it a sleepover and Henry seemed happy enough, though anyone could tell that he was just trying to make them feel better and not make such a fuss.<p>

"Is it true?" Henry suddenly piped up, turning to his grandparents as soon as he made it through the threshold.

Both adults looked inquiringly at Henry's sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"That you guys only want to rescue Emma? And leave my mom?"

David shook his head, "No, Henry, we're going to rescue them both."

"But I overheard Mr. Sung say 'good riddance' and that he hoped he never had to see her again," Henry retorted with a bit of a tremble to his voice.

"Oh sweetie," Mary Margaret said, going over to hug Henry tightly. "We're trying our best to rescue them both."

"Please rescue both of them. They're my family," Henry pleaded into Mary Margaret's shoulder. The insinuation that he made was too clear to ignore.

"We will Henry," David promised.

Soon after, they broke apart, and Mary Margaret went to put away her jacket, while Henry walked further inside the apartment.

"Henry, we were wondering if we could ask you something," Mary Margaret began, expertly setting up her wording.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he said with a small shrug, sitting down on one of the stools by the kitchen.

David crossed his arms and stood off to one side, letting his wife take over. "Well, we were wondering, are your mothers dating?"

Henry gave a small smile. Clearly the bluntness was a family thing, seeing that Emma had been equally tactful in her approach when revealing that she and his mom were in a relationship. He nodded.

"They _are_?" David confirmed, eyes widening. Sure he had been theorizing, but hearing it felt surreal.

"Yeah..." Henry figured a little bit too late that maybe, he shouldn't let them know. But if it helped to get them to rescue Regina as well as Emma, then he would do his best to inform them that both his mothers were in love. He wouldn't lose his family so soon. He refused to do so.

* * *

><p>"G'morning," Emma murmured, pulling Regina closer to her.<p>

Regina smiled as she felt the blonde squeeze herself closer onto Regina's back. "Good morning."

Emma sighed contentedly, and hummed. 'We should probably see if everyone's ready to go. The sooner we get back home, the better."

Regina turned to face Emma, still in the other woman's embrace, and gave a small smirk. "Don't tell me you're already tired of the Enchanted Forest."

The blonde shook her head. "Nah, but we did kinda leave everything abruptly..."

"And Henry," Regina added forlornly.

"And Henry," Emma echoed.

A few minutes later and they were strolling towards Lancelot's tent.

_'I swear, if one more person glares wearily at me, I might just go all Evil Queen on them,'_ Regina savagely threatened.

Emma gave a small snort of amusement. _'Easy there, Regina. They're just jealous of us, of course.'_

She had to hand it to her girlfriend, the woman had a knack of making her smile. They threaded their hands together and kept walking.

_'So, I'm curious, what is this whole telepathy thing?'_ Emma had been dying to know about this, but after they reached their tent last night, they were both so wracked exhaustion from all the tension that they quickly fell asleep. After a few good night kisses, of course.

_'When two beings of a magical nature share a... deep connection, they can communicate fully; telepathically in this case.'_

_'So what you're saying is, being each other's true love is that deep connection?'_

_'Essentially,'_ Regina responded, biting her lip.

_'In other words, this is **thing** due to our true love, but you still wouldn't believe that we could have true love while communicating through our true love telepathy?'_ Out loud Emma gave a small chuckle.

Regina gave Emma a light shove. _'Oh shush, I wasn't sure how you were going to react! What if you got completely terrified?'_

_'Regina why would I ever be terrified of that? And don't you dare say something related to the Evil Queen, because we have already established that I don't hold you to that. I know you're not that person anymore.'_

_'I know, I guess I'm still not 100% sure or convinced that this is real. That I could find a happy ending, or a true love, or even a family.'_

Emma stopped, getting Regina to stop too. She gently cupped the brunette's cheek and said, "Well, you've got it now, and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, okay? Like I said, I love you."

Regina grinned brighter than she ever had as she threw her arms over Emma's shoulders, pulling the blonde towards her for a deep kiss, after saying, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?" Emma asked as they entered the tent.<p>

"The five of us will head over to the giants, and hopefully we can get you guys a way home without angering anyone," Lancelot explained.

"I'll bring some poppy seeds to knock out our friend just in case," Mulan added.

"Whoa, shouldn't we try to reason with them first? I don't know, but if someone came into my house and started knocking me out, I wouldn't exactly be too happy about it," Emma countered. "In contrast, we might strike up a nice deal and part as unlikely friends."

"Unfortunately," Regina started, turning to Emma, "the giants don't have a high regard for humans, due to our being responsible for their mass-murders. So I believe Mulan is right, we would do better to knock the giant out, and find the beans ourselves."

Emma gaped. "Wait, are you telling me that humans mass-murdered giants?"

"Perhaps," Lancelot interrupted, capturing the attention of everyone there; "we should save the history lesson for later. Now we should get going."

"Sure, how long should it take us?" Emma asked.

Instead of answering, Regina smirked at her girlfriend, before turning to Archimedes and saying, "You take them and I'll take her?"

"Indeed we can!" Archimedes said, before conjuring up a deep blue smoke that engulfed him as well as Lancelot and Mulan.

Regina turned back to Emma and engulfed them in a purple smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, she had to laugh at seeing the perplexed expression on her girlfriend's face as she took in the change of scenery. The other 3 were already there, waiting.

"You so have to teach me that when we get back," Emma told Regina.

"I will."

"Wait," Emma started, turning to the giant beanstalk in front of the group, "Jack and the beanstalk was real too?!"

Lancelot frowned. "Yes, did you not learn it?"

"The world we reside in is a _bit_ different than this one," Regina explained. "There, we're just stories...fairytales if you will."

"Stories?" Mulan repeated, confused.

"Yeah, fictional tales that people read," Emma elaborated.

Archimedes stroked his beard. "Intriguing."

"Yes, though that world's versions of our stories are _vastly_ different than our history," Regina added. "Now, we should probably figure out a way to get up."

"Can't you guys just..." Emma started rotating her wrist trying to come up with a word to explain what they had done earlier.

"Emma, stop stop stop," Regina urged, trying to grab the blonde's wrist.

"What?" she asked, confused, but pausing her actions as Regina's hand clasped around her wrist. By way of answering her own question, rain started pouring.

"You created your own personal rain cloud," Regina said, looking positively amused at the scene in front of her.

"Oh," Emma grumbled, just as a small lightning bolt appeared and thunder cracked. "Great."

Regina waved her hand once, and the cloud was gone. She went to give Emma a quick peck on the lips, and said, "I believe you meant teleportation."

"Well I was settling on poofing, it sounds better than fancy-schmancy teleportation."

Archimedes butted in by saying, "Nonetheless, we cannot travel to a place we haven't clearly seen or visited before."

"So how long should it take us to climb that thing?" Mulan asked.

Regina shook her head. "While I was in my cell during your dinner, my mother explained that there was an enchantment in place on the beanstalk, to keep people from climbing, and that you needed a very specific type of enchanted equipment to be able to climb it."

"Which I'm sure you don't have," Mulan added.

"No, and neither did she; she was planning on enchanting one of the stalk's leafs as a platform to raise us up."

"Like an elevator?" Emma asked.

"What's an elevator?" Lancelot asked in response.

Regina shook her head, "Long story. I suppose that Archimedes and I should be able to do it, together. It's a two-person job."

Archimedes nodded excitedly, and they got to work.

* * *

><p>Cora looked up at hearing sounds from the doorway and hissed, "Took you long enough!"<p>

"Well I am sorry, but there's only so much I can do when the keys are guarded and it took the intrepid heroes _eons_ to leave," Captain Hook responded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh? Any idea where they were going?" Cora asked.

"The beanstalk, if I heard it right," Hook was meanwhile trying to find the right key from a a ring containing dozens of other keys. It was proving to be an arduous task. Doubled when considering having to deal with Cora Mills' attitude.

"And who went with them?"

"That prick Lancelot with his mage, the angry warrior lady Mulan, your daughter, and her girlfriend."

Cora's face transformed, and the irritation she had broke away to a furious wave. "What did you say?"

Hook looked up, and his blood ran cold at the expression he was met with. Damn if he wasn't scared shitless right now. "Which part?"

"You mentioned my daughter having a...girlfriend?" Cora was speaking slowly, her irritation boiling higher and higher.

"Aye, she kept passionately kissing another woman, a blonde."

"With a red jacket?"

"That's the one," Hook responded with a grin.

Cora's mouth set onto a thin line. Oh, she was going to make them **pay** for this insolence.

* * *

><p>As they were steadily rising, Emma turned to her girlfriend to ask, "So was Jack real too?"<p>

"Indeed, though this version was a woman, and the only surviving person of the raid was your father's twin brother," Regina responded.

Emma made a face. "David has a twin brother?"

"Had. He was killed by a dragon."

"You guys are really intense over here, I mean what the hell? Giants and dragons and what's next?"

"There are ogres," Mulan piped up.

"Wonderful!" Emma commented, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Lancelot asked, "Did you not have any of those in your land?"

"Nope. But we have weapons of mass destruction, which could probably create as much damage I'm guessing," Emma responded with a shrug.

Regina was sure that none of them knew what a weapon of mass destruction was, but they didn't look too keen on finding out more about that bizarre land. _'Careful dear, you're going to freak them out.'_

_'Not my fault they're stuck in the Middle Ages,'_ Emma huffed.

As if noticing that they were telepathically communicating, Archimedes asked, "I've always been intrigued about telepathy. Is it absolute, or do you communicate what you want the other person to hear?"

"The latter," Regina responded.

"Fascinating, fascinating. And it runs on magic, yes?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I think so. While I was at dinner with you guys, I couldn't communicate with Regina despite all my trying, and you said you had blocked magic from reaching the room."

"That's why." Regina said, in realization. "I had begun to worry that there was some kind of distance limit..."

Emma didn't need to hear that Regina was wondering far worse than just how far away from the other they were. She couldn't clasp Regina's hands to assure her, on account that they were raised and glowing -along with Archimedes' - in order to magically command the leaf they were on to take them higher to the giant's lair. So Emma did the next best thing and gave Regina a peck on the cheek, getting a smile from the brunette.

* * *

><p>"They found something!" David exclaimed, having just hanged up the phone with Leroy.<p>

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, and Henry grinned too. They were going to get them home, he just knew it.

They went out to the mines, quickly meeting with the dwarfs, and Blue, who was already there.

"So, what did you guys find?" David was first to ask.

"Fairy dust, and a lot of it." Leroy led them to the cave he found behind a wall, and they saw all the glittering dust embedded into the walls.

"That's great! How long will it take you to get it all out?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Maybe a few days, depending how fast we can work," Happy responded.

"But that's too long!" Henry exclaimed. "What if they don't have that much time?"

Mary Margaret sighed, and put her hand comfortingly on Henry's shoulder. "I know that it seems hard Henry, but you must have hope, we'll bring them back, just like we promised you, okay?"

Henry nodded. "I just miss them."

"Oh honey, I miss them too, but we'll get them back no matter what. Now come on, let's go to Granny's, I heard that Ruby was discharged from the hospital earlier."

As they left, David turned back to the dwarfs and said, "You guys need to work fast. We don't want to take any chances and end up missing our chance to save them because we're too late, understood?"

The dwarfs all nodded, and Blue, who had been silent until now, spoke up, "Perhaps you should also send me all that you recover to the convent at the end of each day, we wouldn't want to risk anyone finding it and pilfering all of it just because they wanted to meddle. Besides, I can begin studying the dust, since magic is different here, using fairy dust must be different too."

* * *

><p>Once they finally reached the castle, Emma's jaw was hanging open. "Holy shit."<p>

"Still think we would be able to barter with them?" Mulan asked with a slight smirk.

"Point," Emma conceded. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is to sneak inside; Emma, you, Archimedes, and I will distract the brute, and Mulan will go with...Regina, to find the beans." Lancelot doled out the instructions and everyone nodded, knowing their role. He then turned to Regina and said, "Once you find the beans, contact Emma via your link, and then transport yourself and Mulan to the ground. Archimedes will do the same for us."

Regina nodded, and before they parted ways, Regina latched onto Emma's hand, pulling the blonde back to latch her lips onto the other woman's briefly.

"Good luck," Regina said once they broke apart.

* * *

><p>"So, are we going to climb after them?" Hook asked, looking up at the giant beanstalk.<p>

"Oh heavens no. We'll wait right here for them to return, and catch them by surprise. After all, there's no need to endanger ourselves with those brutes," Cora responded with a mirthless chuckle, and Hook nodded. The woman was cunning, but he felt way out of his league. He hoped to one day to be as evil as she was.

"So we're just supposed to do nothing until they come down here?" Hook was not a patient man, and he groaned as he sat down on a boulder.

"Yes we are."

* * *

><p>"Where do you suppose the beans would be hidden?" Mulan asked as they entered a large room filled with mountains of gold and other shiny and valuable treasures.<p>

"I haven't a clue. But it will probably not be hidden here, with all the other treasures...giants are fiercely protective of their beans."

"Perhaps a safe in a bedroom, or a more secure location?" Mulan theorized out loud.

"Maybe. We should keep moving," Regina said.

Mulan nodded. The supposed Evil Queen was proving to be a worthwhile companion.

_'Emma?'_

_'Hey, how goes the search?'_

_'Nothing yet. Have you found any giants?'_

_'Yep, found one, Lancelot's wondering how to take him out right now.'_

_'Be careful.'_

_'Always am.'_

"We need to get close to his face so he breathes the poppy dust, without him seeing us."

"I don't suppose either of you are good at sneaking?" Archimedes asked.

"Well, my rap sheet includes being a thief, so I can do the sneaking," Emma offered.

Lancelot decided that right now, asking what a rap sheet was was not important. "Very well, here is the bag. Make sure he breathes all of it."

"Gotcha." Emma took the bag, and slowly made her way closer to where the giant was slumbering.

* * *

><p>"So, any ideas how soon they'll have enough dust to get them back?" Ruby asked, handing a cup of coffee to her friend.<p>

Mary Margaret hadn't slept at all last night, and David hadn't fared much better, but now he was in charge of keeping Henry entertained for the next couple of hours. He was going to start training Henry in sword-fighting, while also keeping an eye on him; plus, as long as Henry was distracted, there were less chances that he would concoct a crazy solo plan to bring his mothers back.

"No idea. Probably 2 days, but they're working fast."

"Yeah, one of the girls has been tasked with coffee duty," Ruby explained, jerking her thumb to the counter where one woman was preparing 7 cups of coffee. "The dwarfs are working 'round the clock."

"I just hope they're alright," Mary Margaret sighed, sipping her drink.

"They will. I mean come on, if there are two people I can see as overcoming any obstacle at all, it's Emma and Regina," Ruby said, trying to assuage Mary Margaret's worry.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Emma was nearly there, and she had been doing a spectacular job thus far. However, for all her skills that Emma had, there was one thing that absolutely destroyed her credibility. Emma Swan was extremely clumsy.<p>

Which was how she ended up getting a fork thrown to the floor, creating a large ruckus, and waking up the giant.

"What the-" the giant saw Emma, and let out a ferocious growl, gripping Emma tight in his hand. "Who dares to disturb me?"

Emma blinked at the foul odour coming from the guy's mouth as she was brought closer to his face. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

Lancelot and Archimedes stayed hidden behind a cabinet, scared for their lives. They needed to formulate a plan to save Emma, and fast.

_'Emma? What's going on? We're hearing some loud sounds and a growl...are you okay?'_

_'Yep, just fine...I'm getting an up-close and personal meeting with a giant though, so that's fun!'_ Emma responded with fake enthusiasm.

Regina's face paled. _'Don't worry, Mulan and I will be there in a bit.'_

_'No! Just focus on the bean. Lancelot and Archimedes are still here and this guy doesn't know about them. I'll be fine.'_

_'You better be.'_

"Anton," he responded with a huff that made Emma's hair flutter.

"Well Anton, you wouldn't mind maybe letting me get one of your beans? I promise I'll get right out of your hair afterwards and never bother you again."

"No!" Anton's voice boomed so loudly, even Regina heard it. She hoped her girlfriend would stay safe.

"Why not?" Emma dared to ask.

"Because all you humans ever do is lie, trick, and cheat! I lost my family because of all of you, and I refuse to be fooled again!"

Emma squirmed at the tight grip, and said, "Look, I'm really sorry about it, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you, none of us are."

"Us?" Anton asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, guys come out," Emma called back.

"Should we?" Archimedes asked.

"She's mad," Lancelot concluded.

"I just want him to trust us," Emma added when nothing moved.

Lancelot sighed, and then made himself known, Archimedes followed suit. Lancelot even put his sword down on the ground.

"See? Please trust us, I just want to get back home. To my son and my parents, with my girlfriend."

_'Emma what the hell is going on?'_

_'Don't worry, I think he's beginning to trust me.'_

"My girlfriend has lost her mind," Regina muttered to Mulan.

The warrior thought about making a quip that she clearly had to be crazy to date someone like the Evil Queen, but decided against it. Now was not the time. "What is she doing?"

"She's trying to reason with the giant."

"She'll get herself killed."

"Yes, which is why we need to find that bean, and fast."

_'Regina, come here.'_

_'What?'_

_'If we want him to trust us, we need to show him all our numbers.'_

_'And risk getting captured? No, Emma.'_

_'Please Regina, just trust me.'_

_'Fine.'_

"Come on."

"Wha-" Mulan was ready to draw her sword when Regina transported them back to the entrance.

"Follow me, we need to go to Emma."

"Why?" Mulan asked, hand still on the hilt of her sword, half drawn. She was even more weary of Regina than before. No one teleported her without her consent.

"Emma wants the giant to trust us."

"And us being there will help how?" Mulan asked.

Regina sighed. "She wants to 'show him all our numbers'. Come on, we can at least _try_."

"Fine."

Once the two women found the giant and their companions, Regina's stomach dropped. From here, Emma's situation looked a lot worse.

"See?" Emma was saying, "I know humans have screwed you over in the past, but let me ask you something. Haven't you ever had giants that bullied you? Made fun of you?"

"Yeah..." Anton responded.

"Did that stop you from loving giants? From being friends and having a family with them?"

"No...but they didn't kill my family!" Anton's eyes flashed in fury.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. On their behalf, I'm sorry for what they did to you and your family. If I could've done something to prevent it, I would. But now there's no use just wasting your time wondering what could've been! You're here, alone; haven't you ever wanted to come back to the land below?

"See that man in armour? He's Lancelot, he's a brave and noble knight, and he's the leader of the group of people that lives down below. He'll give you protection and a home. What do you say, Anton?"

The four others in the ground held their breaths as they waited.

"Very well." Anton responded, putting Emma back on the table. "I will go fetch you your beans."

_'Emma you did it!'_

_'Was there ever any doubt? 'Cause I'm noting hints of doubt in your voice.'_

_'Okay I was scared for you,'_ Regina admitted.

"She's mad, but gets things done," Lancelot said.

"You're just saying that because she called you a brave and noble knight," Archimedes scoffed.

Anton came back, and sat down.

"Okay, here we go," Mulan said, looking up at the table where Anton was quietly conversing with Emma.

"Now, here's two beans for you to use, but I've also got a bean root that I want you to keep it just to yourself. You seem to have a big heart, Emma, but you shouldn't trust everyone you meet. So tell _no one_ about the root, unless it's absolutely necessary, understood?"

Emma nodded.

Anton continued, "Should you ever find yourself in a pinch, find some suitable soil, and the root should sprout a couple of beans in a few weeks. Or use that second bean."

"Thank you so much, Anton. Are you going to come with us?"

Anton shook his head. "Not yet. I need to gather all my stuff and get my affairs in order. And if you ever find yourself back here, my door will always be open for you."

Emma gave a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Now, let me help you down."

Once Emma was back on the ground, Regina engulfed Emma in a hug.

"You are honestly a bigger idiot than I could've imagined," Regina murmured into Emma's hair.

"Perhaps, but you still fell in love with one."

"Curse my terrible judgment," Regina smirked, before breaking off the hug to give Emma a quick kiss. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

In a a flash of purple and blue smoke, the five intrepid explorers left Anton's home, to go back to the land below.

As the smoke cleared, everyone's blood ran cold at the sight that greeted them, and the voice that spoke out.

"Ah, I was wondering how long it'd take you to finish your adventure," Cora said with a smirk.

"Mother," Regina ground out with a glare.

"Regina, so good to see you 'got what was coming to you'. And with your _girlfriend_! Now why didn't you introduce us sooner?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Regina responded.

"Oh is that so? She doesn't seem very happy to hear that..."

_'I'm sorry Emma, I can't let her know about us,'_ Regina mentally reached out for her girlfriend, not daring to look at her for the pain she'd surely see.

_'It's okay, I understand,'_ Emma's voice sounded strained, and it made Regina even sadder to know that she was lying, even if it was to protect Emma.

"...But nonetheless Regina, Mr. Jones here says he saw you and Emma here locking lips numerous times, and quite passionately. So again I ask, why didn't you introduce her properly?"

"You know why," Regina admitted.

"Then I need not remind you that love is weakness Regina? Need I teach you that lesson one more time?"

"No," Regina said, fists at her side trembling and glowing purple. "You will not come near Emma."

"That's a pity," Cora pouted, before turning to Hook. "Pirate, make yourself useful and keep those three entertained while I converse with my daughter and her...girlfriend. Give them a few words of wisdom and a valuable life lesson."

A clash of swords was heard as a man in black leather with a hook - and too much eyeliner from the little that Emma and Regina saw - pulled out a sword and began fighting both Lancelot and Mulan at once.

Archimedes, left in the middle, had nothing to offer to the two fending off the pirate, so he was set to attack Cora. However, the woman foresaw it and froze Archimedes, making the poor man fall to the ground stiff and flat as a plank.

"Such pointless distractions; now, where were we?" Cora said, flashing a chilling smile at the two women.

Regina was ready to throw a fireball at her mother, but Cora quickly wrapped Regina in a magical grip, lifting the woman as she had many times before throughout her childhood; the terrible memories making her lose focus, and unable to reach her magic.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed. "Let her go you bitch!"

"Tut tut," Cora said, grabbing Emma in a similar hold, but keeping the blonde with her feet on the ground. "You really know how to pick them, Regina. First that horrible stable boy, and now this ungrateful woman? Who, I might add, was absolutely abhorrent with me. What kind of woman threatens her girlfriend's mother as she did?"

Regina felt the tears sting her eyes, unable to do anything as Cora got increasingly closer to Emma. Dreading each step closer that her mother go to her girlfriend.

"What was it that you said? That you would enjoy kicking my ass? Well dear, it seems that right now, I am kicking _yours_."

"Please, mother," Regina softly pleaded, sounding so unlike the usually strong and composed woman she displayed herself to be.

"Oh no, Regina. I don't care how many times I have to teach you this lesson, you _will_ learn it eventually. Love," - Cora stuck her hand onto Emma's chest, getting the blonde to gasp in pain loudly - "is weakness."

"NO! Please, you don't have to do this mother!"

"I clearly do, Regina, now watch." Cora tried to take away Emma's heart, but couldn't do it. Emma gave a grunt of pain each time her heart moved, but it still wouldn't budge out of her chest.

"You're wrong, Mrs. Mills," Emma said, breathless from the pain in her chest. "Love, is **strength**."

With that, a bright light shot out of Emma, throwing Cora back against a tree, knocking her unconscious, and releasing both Emma and Regina from Cora's magical grips.

"Regina," Emma gasped, seeing her girlfriend collide onto the ground from her fall, making her way to the brunette a few feet away.

"Emma," Regina breathed, looking up to see the blonde, alive and grinning. She scrambled to sit up and engulf Emma in the biggest hug she had ever given.

"Hey, it's okay, I said I wasn't going anywhere," Emma said, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and holding her close.

"What did you do? How did you block her from taking your heart?"

"No idea," Emma responded, neither woman making a move to get out of the hug. "Now come, let's help Lancelot and Mulan to round up your mother and that horrid pirate, and go home, what do you say?"

"Yes," Regina grinned.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, and Hook was trussed up, Cora was still unconscious and wearing some magic-draining manacles that Archimedes had conjured, reinforced with Regina's magic to assure themselves that Cora wouldn't ever be able to escape. The older man had thawed 10 minutes ago and was very intrigued as to how Emma had fought off having her heart torn out of her chest.<p>

"Well, we should get going back home," Emma said, grabbing one of the beans from her pocket. The root was still hidden away and unknown. She'd later tell Regina about it, and together they could decide how to proceed.

"Yes," Regina agreed.

"Very well," Lancelot said. "It was a pleasure working with you both. I wish you the best of luck, and give my regards to your parents, Emma."

"I will." Emma gave Lancelot a hug - which made the knight blush - but Regina settled only for a firm handshake.

A similar procession happened with both Archimedes and Mulan.

"My apologies for my earlier prejudice," Mulan told Emma and Regina.

"It's alright," Emma grinned, brushing the matter off. Regina echoed the words as well, giving Mulan a small smile.

"Well, we should get back to camp and find a way to lock these two up. Godspeed." With the blue smoke, their 3 allies and 2 enemies disappeared, leaving the two women alone at the foot of the beanstalk.

Emma gave Regina a quick peck on the lips, took her girlfriend's hand in hers, and threw the bean into the ground, creating a portal.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Henry, David, and Mary Margaret were walking through Main Street, aimlessly wandering, thinking of perhaps heading to the park while they waited.<p>

And then, a portal appeared on the ground, depositing two figures right in front of them, before the portal dissolved once more.

"Moms!" Henry exclaimed, running towards the two figures on the ground.

David stood gaping, while Mary Margaret had one hand over her heart, and the other over her mouth.

Meanwhile, Emma felt like her entire body had just gone through a heavy cycle inside a washing machine. Regina wasn't faring much better, especially since she had Emma's entire body sprawled on top of hers.

When the two women heard Henry's voice, they both perked up, uttering a small "oof" in tandem as their son crashed into them.

"Henry!"

"I missed you two so much," Henry said.

"We missed you too," Emma responded. "Though we should let your mother up before she cusses me out."

Henry let out a small laugh but backed off, as did Emma, sitting up.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret breathlessly asked.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma scrambled off the ground and practically tackled her parents in a hug.

Henry and Regina stood together, Regina's arm over Henry's shoulders, respectfully standing at a distance while Emma hugged her parents.

Once the three ended their hug, David asked, "How did you guys get back?"

"Magical beans," Emma explained, holding up the second bean for them to see.

"How did you find beans?" David looked astounded at seeing the small transparent object that he thought, so long ago, had become extinct.

"It's a long story."

Mary Margaret saw Regina still standing a little ways off, keeping to herself, and gave a small smirk. "So, Emma, aren't you going to kiss your girlfriend?"

"I've already kissed her before going into the portal-" Emma froze, realizing what she just said.

Regina wasn't any calmer, gripping Henry's shoulder tightly, eyes wide. She already had to survive one parent criticizing her relationship to Emma, she didn't need round 2 from the Charmings.

_'Oops?'_ Emma gave a sheepish smile to her girlfriend.

Regina just glared at Emma in response.

Both of Emma's parents started laughing. Even Henry joined in.

"Your faces are priceless," David said.

"They already knew," Henry explained.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, giving Henry a pointed look.

"I might've told them about it...but I think they already guessed as much."

David added, "You two weren't exactly subtle after the Wraith attack. Now come on, let's go tell the dwarfs that you guys are back, so they can let up on the mining. Then head into Granny's for a nice lunch and you two can share your stories explaining how you got back home, what do you say?"

Emma and Regina nodded, and they all headed to the Diner, not before Emma laced her hand with Henry's, and Regina did the same. Henry looked up at his two mothers and grinned. Now things could get back to normal.

* * *

><p>Across the road, a figure in the shadows pursed their lips.<p>

Perhaps the first plan had gone up in smoke, but seeing the bean in Emma's hand gave them an idea, a brilliant idea that would right all their problems.

This curse would become a minor bleep after they were through with the plan.

All that was needed now, was that magical bean.

* * *

><p><strong>And they made it back home! Family hug and kisses all around!<strong>

**Okay, be honest: how many rollercoaster rides did I take you guys throughout this chapter?**

**But rejoice at the heroes winning!**

**Cora's plot was foiled, and Hook was defeated. But our ladies still have places to go!**

**Like the last blurb shows, someone's brewing some scheme~ **

**Any guesses as to who it is?**

**The third and final act begins in the next chapter, and it'll proobably come out mid December, so get excited!**

**I wanted to say thank you once more for all the support and love! Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Next up will be new chapters of Such a Heavenly View, and then probably a drabble for Countless Lifetimes!**


	8. Lost

**Hello everyone!**

**As promised, the final act of Kissing Booth!**

**This will be the second last chapter and I hope everyone enjoys the start of this last adventure!**

* * *

><p>Emma and Regina had been back for a week and things had seemingly gone back to normal. Everyone was fascinated by their adventurous story, but what they all focused on was that the Enchanted Forest still existed, and that there was a bean that could potentially take them back to their homeland. It dominated every conversation, and both Emma and Regina kept answering continuous queries about how things were like, who did they meet, were there houses that were still intact?<p>

For security purposes, Blue had volunteered herself to guard the bean, as well as the fairy dust that the dwarfs had mined, assuring everyone that she had the means to protect everything in case anyone tried to do something drastic. From all the questions and conversations, it was clear some people were itching to return, and would be willing to find any way to do it.

Regina didn't particularly trust the fairy to guard anything, but she relented, knowing that she couldn't very well go against the Charmings, who trusted Blue completely. They were also proving to be quite understanding with Regina dating their daughter, but then again, she was sure that the minute that she was alone with them, she'd be grilled and threatened within an inch of her life as a warning, should she dare to hurt Emma. Not that Regina would ever dare to do such a thing, but the Charmings were thickheaded enough to believe anything.

But for now, she had avoided that conversation, something that she was very glad for.

She stirred and felt Emma's warm body pressing behind her, and entwined by the strong arms that kept her safe. She knew Henry was sleeping soundly in his room down the hall, and Regina breathed happily. This was her family, and she felt ecstatic knowing that, despite the very complex road, the curse did give her her happy ending.

It was Saturday morning and they were all sleeping in. Regina glanced at the clock on her bedside table and saw it was just a little bit past 10. She was surprised, it had been a long time since she had slept so much, the last time had been when baby Henry kept her awake with his crying for so long that one day she just collapsed onto her bed and slept like a rock.

Gently turning in her girlfriend's embrace, Regina couldn't help but smile seeing the serene expression on Emma's sleeping face. She hoped that she'd be able to see this face every morning for the rest of her life. She gently kissed Emma on the lips, and smiled at the small groan she heard.

"Wha time izit?" Emma sleepily mumbled.

"10," Regina responded, trying not to burst out laughing at how adorable Emma was being.

"Way too early," was Emma's verdict, pulling Regina closer and burrowing her head into her girlfriend's chest.

A cellphone started buzzing, and Emma cursed. "Seriously?"

Regina sat up a bit, bemusedly watching as her girlfriend scrambled off the bed and tried to find her phone amongst her belongings and discarded clothes. The grin kept on growing with each furious sigh.

Once she found the phone - uttering a triumphant exclamation as she did - she greeted the caller with a "Yeah?"

Emma listened for a few moments, saying "Uh huh, okay, I see," at various intervals. She then decided to sit down to listen to the rest of the conversation, because it was too early to take a call standing, in Emma's opinion.

Finally she said, "Yeah we'll be there," and hung up.

"Who was that?" Regina asked.

Emma groaned and collapsed onto the bed, pulling the covers back up and over her head before answering, "Mary Margaret. Apparently Blue wants the whole town gathered for a special meeting."

Regina frowned. "What could she want?"

"Beats me, she's apparently being very mysterious about it."

"I suppose we have to go," Regina sighed dejectedly.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later and it seemed like the entire town was gathered onto Main Street. Regina frowned at seeing a large horde of people directly on the road. This was a violation of various transit and safety rules, but she supposed that if Blue had managed to wrangle the entire town, there wouldn't be any vehicles to run them over.<p>

She had a bad feeling about this, and kept her grip on Emma's hand tight.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma quietly asked. Henry had gone to talk to a few of his friends that were further to the front, so they were alone, relatively speaking.

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Good morning everyone!" Blue greeted, standing up on a little platform made out of upturned grocery boxes with a saccharine smile. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've asked you all here. The answer is simple. As a Fairy godmother, it is my duty to help grant everyone's wishes. So, you're welcome!"

Emma frowned in confusion. And then she saw it.

_'Regina...'_

_'What?'_

_'Look over to Blue's right.'_

Regina did, and she gasped. A thick and angry purple storm cloud was looming towards them. She knew very well what it was, and hoped to never have to see it again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina thundered, glaring at the fairy.

Blue returned the glare and responded, "Fixing _your_ selfish deed. I am returning us all to the Enchanted Forest."

"How?" Emma asked, frowning. She could hazard a guess, and heard Anton's caution in her head.

"I used the bean you so helpfully procured, as well as the fairy dust that the dwarfs had mined. I poured the concoction into the well, and voila!"

Emma was astounded. "You're completely nuts lady!"

"I am being selfless. Much more than your girlfriend ever has," Blue responded haughtily.

Regina grabbed on to Emma to prevent her girlfriend from lashing out physically in her defense. Although Regina would want nothing more than to pelt Blue with a fireball, she knew it wouldn't help, and it'd be pointless if Emma did anything. The deed was done. There was no undoing this counter-curse. They just had to accept it.

Thankfully, other people didn't seem to be quite so happy with this plan, and while they took over arguing with Blue for Emma and Regina, the blonde relaxed in her girlfriend's arms.

Henry soon came bounding up to them and latched himself onto them. "Are we all going to the Enchanted Forest?"

"I believe so," Regina responded, wrapping an arm around Henry. Truth was, she wasn't sure. Neither Henry nor Emma were technically part of the curse. Would they just be swept up because they were here as well? Or would this counter-curse leave them behind? She didn't want to think what would happen if the latter came to pass.

"Everyone get down!" Leroy exclaimed. "The curse is coming!"

The little family crouched on the street, arms around each other, the dark purple storm cloud approaching.

"Just hang on," Emma said. "Don't let go."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Regina responded.

Both women felt Henry grab tightly to his mothers. He wouldn't lose them again.

Soon enough the wind was howling and the cloud was above them. Emma shut her eyes tightly and held on to her little family. She had to protect them.

She nearly cried out as she felt her right arm drop, and knew it only meant one thing. She held on tighter to Henry and soon enough, the thick cloud cleared away, showing that she and Henry were alone in the middle of a forest highway in Maine.

* * *

><p>She slowly got up, and checked to see that Henry was okay.<p>

"Are they all gone?" Henry asked in a small voice.

"I-"

"Emma!"

She whipped around at hearing her name, and saw August trying to approach them as fast as he could with his bum leg.

"August!" Emma greeted, going to hug her friend.

"What happened? I woke up and I had a few missed calls from my dad, saying there was a meeting on Main Street. I was walking there and all of a sudden there was this big purple cloud. Next thing I know the town is gone and I'm walking in the middle of the forest."

"Well Blue-" Emma was once more interrupted, this time by a sharp wailing cry.

She frowned and followed the sound, August and Henry silently trailing behind her.

It was a baby, and Emma recognized them after a second.

"It's Alex, Ashley's baby. Why didn't she go back? I get that we weren't part of the curse, but she was," Emma theorized out loud.

"Technically, it was Ashley who was cursed. And Alex was a fetus held in stasis. So a baby wasn't part of the original head count."

Emma frowned at the answer, gently rocking the little girl to stop her crying.

"Now what?" Henry asked. "We have to get back to the Enchanted Forest!"

August sighed. "Dunno about that buddy. The last bean was used up to send them all back, and this world doesn't cultivate beans from what I remember."

"Wait!" Emma exclaimed, before she wildly looked around. Once she found what had been searching for, she tore further into the woods with Alex in her arms.

Henry and August looked at each other for a moment before running after her. After a few minutes, they found where she was running to. Her car.

"What are you looking for?" Henry asked, seeing his mom rifling through the glove compartment wildly.

"This!"

The two guys weren't sure if Emma was pulling their leg or if she had finally lost it.

Henry decided to bite. "A twig?"

"No! It's a bean root! Anton gave it to me!"

By now everyone knew the story of Anton the giant, and they quickly understood what she was saying.

"Let's plant it!" Henry exclaimed.

They did just that - Henry was in charge of Alex while August and Emma worked - and once the earth around the root was patted down, Emma said, "He said that it would take a few weeks for it to sprout."

"It'd take a few weeks for an entire plant to sprout with multiple beans. We just need one," August corrected. "What we need now is water."

"Are we just going to leave the plant here alone?" Henry asked.

"We shouldn't leave it, someone or something might damage it..." Emma also didn't want to mention that she didn't think she'd be able to stay away for long. She'd feel compelled to return and check up on the bean. She was already missing her girlfriend.

"But where are we going to stay?" was Henry's next question.

"Emma, use your magic!" August suddenly exclaimed.

"What? This world doesn't have magic, and in case you forgot, the only place that did have magic here, was Storybrooke-"

"Which is where we're standing! Look, apart from the fact that I'm pretty sure _your_ magic existed despite Storybrooke, the air is probably still holding vestiges of magic. Just try."

"Okay." Emma concentrated hard enough, trying to conjure anything, maybe a tent for them to stay in. For the past week, Regina had been giving Emma starter lessons on magic. Now she wished she'd had more lessons. Actually, if she had to have a wish, she'd just wish Regina right to her.

She opened her eyes and dejectedly saw that nothing happened.

"See? Nothing," Emma pointed out, waving her very empty hands out for emphasis.

"Hmm. Well you keep trying, meanwhile I'll get us some food and water for the plant."

"So we're going to stay here?" Henry once more asked.

"For now I think we should," August said, trying to locate his bike so he could head to a nearby supermarket.

"I don't think my bug will really double as a four bed cabin including amenities for a baby," Emma countered, jerking one thumb back to her bug.

August turned back to try and give Emma some words of encouragement and then froze. "Uhm Emma?"

"What?"

"Behind you."

Both Henry and Emma turned and their mouths dropped open. Where the bug had been just a few seconds ago now was the location of a decent-sized cabin with faded yellow pain.

"Did I just turn the bug into a cabin?" Emma asked, appalled.

"So cool!" Henry grinned, running inside.

"I'll go get us some nourishment while you check the house out," August said with a grin, leaving a struck Emma in his wake.

* * *

><p>10 days later and Emma woke up with a jolt, running out of her room and straight towards the small plant that they had been cultivating, and saw a sight that made her whoop with happiness. Running back inside she yelled out, "Guys a bean has sprouted!"<p>

She then remembered that Alex was a bit of a cranky baby when woken early, and she quickly ran back into her room to soothe the wailing child.

A few minutes later and they were all huddled around the plant.

"Should we pluck it?" Henry voiced what they were all thinking. "What if it's not fully grown?"

"I think we should be fine," August said, squatting down in front of the plant, and grabbing the bean gently. Pulling a little bit harder, he separated the bean from the plant, and held it in his palm. "We should probably gather all our stuff just in case."

"What about the cabin?" Emma asked.

"Leave it for now."

"Shouldn't we take the plant with us? What if we have to use it to get back because this bean doesn't take us to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Smart thinking Henry," Emma grinned. She went back inside to grab a bowl, and once she returned, August was already making quick work of uprooting the plant. Thankfully, bean stalks that weren't magically enhanced didn't grow so big, so it was a transportable size.

Half an hour later, they were ready. Emma was carrying most of the knapsacks - they had found various things strewn about the forest, objects that hadn't come with the curse such as Emma's belongings - as well as the large tote bag that carried the uprooted bean plant, while August carried Alex in a make-shift sling and Henry was lugging his backpack with a bunch of books.

"So, shall we?" August asked, turning to his companions, holding out the bean.

"Let's go."

August threw the bean, and a vortex appeared. She grabbed Henry's hand with her right, and August's with her left. August wrapped his free hand and arm over Alex to shield her, and together, they jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>YEP!<strong>

**They're back in the Enchanted Forest! But separated this time. Dun dun duuuun.**

**Next chapter - which will be up in a few days hopefully, will be the grand resolution!**

**So get excited and look forward to that!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	9. And Found

**Wow, final chapter! And technically 2 chapters in one day! Aren't you lucky!**

**This is quite daunting, the first fully finished fic I'll have for this fandom!**

**Also yeaaah Blue was the evil one in this fic, I kinda always imagine that she'd be bff's with the Fairy Godmother from Shrek, and Umbridge from HP.**

**Anyway! I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride, and that you enjoy this chapter! It's more than 2,000 words!**

**I'm honestly truly super shocked with how wonderful this fic was received!**

**Also, I'm gonna be asking for a favour once the fic is done so stick around for that!**

**As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma really didn't like these portal vortexes. And she loved roller-coasters, so this was saying something about how uncomfortable this was.<p>

She slowly sat up, and noted that thankfully, all four of them were here. "Hey, Henry, you okay?"

The ten-year old grumbled as he got up. "Did we make it?"

"We did!" August responded excitedly, after checking that little Alex was fine.

"So now what?" Emma asked.

"Well, we probably need a change of clothes. We stick out like sore thumbs right now with our modern clothes."

"But they know who we are, would it really matter?" Henry curiously asked.

"Well we don't know the state the Enchanted Forest is in. If they forgot about Storybrooke, we wouldn't really be helping ourselves by just barging in. We need intel."

"Okay then, let's try and see if we can find a store or something nearby," Emma concluded, standing up.

* * *

><p>Regina paced her room for the hundredth time. It was probably much more than that, but she couldn't help herself. Her focus was on so many things. Her curse had failed her. But the strangest thing was this feeling of loss she had. It clutched at her heart, as if whatever she was missing was something so crucial to her that she felt wrong without it. It unnerved her.<p>

"Mirror!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, your Majesty?" her ever-faithful mirror asked.

"Show me the Snow White." At the very least, she could see what her nemesis was up to.

* * *

><p>In the Mission Room of the White castle, the mood was sombre. Charming had been miraculously cured, but Emma was gone. And there was also, the Blue Fairy's predicament.<p>

The minute after the purple smoke cleared, Regina had gone after Blue like a woman on a mission. Suffice it to say that despite still being alive, Blue wouldn't ever be flying again. She then took and locked Blue up in her dungeons; Snow hadn't yet been able to negotiate something for her release, and nearly 2 weeks had passed.

They had received word from a Camp that Cora Mills had been found locked up. It was weird because that Camp didn't exist the last time she checked, but perhaps with all the madness of the impeding curse, she had brushed it off. She was hoping that she could try to exchange Cora for Blue, but so far, Regina hadn't accepted to even listen to a barter.

Regina herself was confused as to where her new-found additional hatred for the moth had come from, but she was never shy of taking out her anger, especially if it was one of the good guys. She had just felt an immense need to cause damage to the fairy as soon as the smoke cleared.

"We had decided that perhaps, we would hold a fair," Snow said with more enthusiasm than she felt. Losing her daughter was taking a toll on her, and what was stranger, was that it felt worse than she could imagine, like it wasn't the first time this had happened. It was a preposterous notion, but the sadness in her heart persisted. Maybe one day, Emma would come back to them. But for now, she would try to raise her kingdom's spirit, as well as hers and Charming's spirit.

"What kind of a fair?" Red asked.

"Oh you know. Ball games, fireworks, a kissing booth..."

Regina had heard enough. Despite feeling sick at the thought of having to attend a fair like that, something called her to it. Perhaps she would visit, for reconnaissance purposes of course.

* * *

><p>"Hello travellers!" the shop owner greeted as the four entered the establishment.<p>

None of them recognized the man as being someone from Storybrooke, so they all flashed nervous smiles. Emma approached the man behind the counter, while the others went to find clothes, and asked, "Hey, we've been out of the Enchanted Forest for a while, we were wondering if you could give us some information?"

"Oh certainly! What would you like to know?"

Emma chose her words carefully. "Have you heard of what happened to the curse?"

"Curse? What curse? The Evil Queen's failed curse?"

The man's response didn't make Emma feel much better about their situation. "...Yes, that's the one."

"Well, it keeled over and died. She then took her anger out on the Blue Fairy. Heard that poor soul is hanging on to dear life," the man explained nonchalantly.

Good riddance, Emma thought. "So the... Evil Queen..."

The man shuddered. "Crazy as ever. So be careful travellers, it's a mad world out there. But! There will be a fair over at the White Kingdom starting tomorrow! Maybe you'll get there just in time for the opening day!"

She thanked him and then went to join find the rest of her group. They had bought clothes and some supplies, thanking the man for everything before setting back out on their journey. They had also taken the opportunity to change into their new clothes, stuffing their old ones into their knapsacks.

"So they don't remember anything?" Henry asked.

"Doesn't seem like it." Emma also had to keep in mind to not try to reach out to Regina telepathically, since she knew that right now, it'd probably do more damage than good.

August pondered for a moment before saying, "Well we should at least head to the White Kingdom. Even if they don't remember you Em, they will be likely to help us."

"We can hope."

* * *

><p>The next day, Regina had pulled a shawl over her head and was inconspicuously weaving through the fair. She had elected against going with a magical disguise, and a small part of her wanted to be discovered, and welcomed at the chance of a confrontation. For now, she would lay low.<p>

She came across a long line-up, and glanced at the tent, trying to figure out what all the hubbub was about.

A Kissing Booth, of course. She snorted derisively and began walking away from it.

* * *

><p>As the four travellers arrived at the fair, they were overwhelmed with all the colours, smells and sounds.<p>

"This puts the Storybrooke one to shame," Emma said in an impressed tone.

"Riley! There you are! The lineup is insane!" A frazzled woman exclaimed, grabbing Emma by the arm and pulling her somewhere.

She glanced back at August and Henry, who were standing there shocked, before attempting to talk to the crazy lady, trying to pull free from the woman's grip. "Whoa hang on lady, I'm not Riley!"

The woman paused for a second and looked Emma up and down. "Oh... well, you'll serve anyway! Damn idiot must've run off."

"Serve for what?" Emma asked in trepidation.

"The Kissing Booth, obviously! Now come on."

Not again, was Emma's first thought. But she resigned herself to her fate, and let herself be led to a tent.

Henry saw that the lady that had dragged Emma off dropped some things and he went to pick them up. "They're tickets, for the Kissing Booth."

August hummed. "Not much we can do with them, now come on, we might as well keep trying to find Emma's parents, or someone who can help us."

He thought Henry would follow him, but was surprised when he heard silence, and he turned around to see where the boy was.

Henry meanwhile, had spotted something, and was determinedly rushing towards his destination.

"Henry wait!" August uselessly called out.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me ma'am!"<p>

Regina felt someone pull at her dress skirt gently, and she turned around, curiosity getting the best of her. She found a young boy staring at her with wide brown eyes that seemed oh so very familiar. She was surprised that he didn't run away in fear, but perhaps he was too young to put a name to the face. "Yes?"

"This is for you."

She suddenly found herself holding a couple of tickets for the Kissing Booth that she had just passed by. Before she could say anything, or even refuse taking them, the little boy had run off. She looked back at the line, and shrugged. She had nothing to lose, and it'd be dark in there, so there was no chance of anyone recognizing her. She could indulge herself just this once. It might distract her from that strange feeling she had been having.

* * *

><p>Emma wasn't finding her second time around at the Kissing Booth to be a much more enjoyable experience. On the bright side though, no garlic delicacies.<p>

On the downside, the kisses were still ranging from mediocre to terrible.

And then her heart leaped as the tent opened again. It was Regina. She was hiding under a shawl, but she could recognizer her in an instant. Before Regina could react, or prepare herself, she pulled the brunette into her arms and gave her a sound kiss on the lips.

The change was almost instantaneous. Emma had at first been expecting to receive a threat or to be pushed back, but instead she felt Regina return the kiss, putting her arms around Emma's neck. They deepened the kiss, tongues caressing, and moans barely muffled. Somewhere, a flash of light burst out, but Emma wasn't focused on anything but the woman in front of her.

Soon enough, they parted, and Regina reached to cup Emma's cheek. _'Emma?'_

_'I'm here, Regina.'_

Regina wrapped her arms tighter around Emma as she hugged her close. She remembered everything now. But how... "The kiss."

"What?" Emma asked.

"We shared True Love's Kiss," Regina grinned up at her. "We broke the counter-curse."

"Don't tell me you still doubt we're true loves," Emma playfully whined.

"Not anymore and not ever again," she responded, kissing Emma once again. Then she remembered the tickets she received. "Henry!"

"He's fine, he's with August and we also have Alex-"

Regina smirked, "Oh I know he's here, our son gave me tickets for this."

"The little matchmaker," Emma grinned. "Now, to get out of here."

Emma flicked her hand and outside people grumbled.

"What did you do?" Regina asked bemused.

"Put a 'Be back in 2 hours' card. Hopefully by then they'll have found a more suitable alternative victim to do this."

"I see you've been practising magic," Regina smiled, walking outside through the back opening of the tent, leaning into Emma.

Emma chuckled, pulling Regina closer to her by wrapping an arm around the other woman's shoulders. "Yep, turned the bug into a cabin for starters..."

Soon enough, they found Henry, who bounded up to them and nearly knocked them over.

"Mom! You remember!"

"I do, Henry, I certainly do," Regina responded, hugging Henry tightly. Emma joined in and hugged the two of them.

"Come on! We should try to find grandma and grandpa! August went to return Alex to Cinderella, we found her earlier with her prince." Henry was babbling a mile a minute, dragging them further into the fair.

* * *

><p>"Emma!"<p>

She looked up and saw her parents grinning at her. She went to give them a tight hug, much like Henry had done a few minutes ago.

"You found us! You returned our memories too!" Snow was on the verge of crying as they pulled apart from their hug. Charming was smiling proudly at Emma.

Regina came up to stand beside Emma, and wrapped her arm around Emma's waist with a smile.

They would later talk about what they would do, and where they would stay. For now though, the little family was happy to be reunited.

Regina couldn't hold herself back and softly kissed Emma.

_'I love you.'_

_'And I love you.'_

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>And voila! The Kissing Booth is complete, also ending with a Kissing Booth!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!**

**Now I'd love to ask for a tiny little favour from all you wonderful readers.**

**On my profile there's a list of potential fics that I'd like to write. There's 15 potential full length fic ideas, and I want YOU to help me decide which one I do next.**

**So on your review, or in a PM just let me know what fic you'd want me to write next!**

**I've also got 7-ish fics still being written, but two of them will be ending soon, so when the New Year starts, I want to get cracking on some new fics!**

**Your thoughts on this fic would be totally appreciated, so I welcome them!**

**Hope everyone has a wonderful happy holidays and a wonderful New Year!**

**Next up from me will be a Holiday Drabble, finishing Coldly Calculated, and then updating Things We've Lost!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
